


The Bachelor

by SilentWhisperer



Category: The Bachelor RPF, The Bachelorette (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Actor Gulf Kanawaut, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Alternate Universe - The Bachelor Fusion, Bachelor AU, Boys In Love, CEO Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, Competition, Courtship, Cute, Cute Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Dating, Dating Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong | MewGulf Pen Faen Gun, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Famous Gulf Kanawaut, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Its a bachelor au, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat is So Whipped, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Possessive Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, Reality TV, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the bachelor - Freeform, the bachelor-freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWhisperer/pseuds/SilentWhisperer
Summary: Mew Suppasit was sitting in a limo full of painstakingly handsome and gorgeous men , who were all set to impress 'The Bachelor' , Gulf Kanawut who was an extremely famous actor and model all around the Globe .All Mew could think about was what the hell was he doing there and he cursed his friend in mind who persuaded him to find the love of his life in this damn reality show , which seems the most fake thing to ever exist to Mew.What happens when one of the most famous celebrity of Thailand and a CEO, PHD man's paths are crossed in the most unconventional ways?Or A Bachelor MewGulf AU no one asked for
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 76
Kudos: 225





	1. Chapter 1 ~ The First Glance

Mew is a 30 years old man who is a CEO of his own company. He holds a PhD in industrial engineering and he loves music and has been trained in his early years of life and he also knows how to play a number of musical instruments such as guitar, piano, a bit of drums and a few others. He has been single for almost 7 years now and it is not like he isn't interested in being in a relationship and sharing his life with someone else , but his work always kept him on his toes. However, Mew's friend , Boom took it upon himself to find Mew a partner and because of his constant persistence, Mew did go on a couple of dates with several people , both guys and girls along the period of many years but he never managed to encounter anyone with whom he could feel a connect or a spark as people say it . Ultimately , after a point of time , he gave up on those blind dates and he also managed to shut his friend up for the time being with his reasoning but a few months ago, Boom came into his office with a sinister grin plastered on his face and Mew could tell that the man was set on a mission .

Boom manipulated and convinced him to give audition for the very famous (or actually infamous) reality show 'The Bachelor' , Mew's immediate response was obviously a big No but Boom was persistent and just to shut Boom up , Mew went along with the audition because he was sure that he won't even be shortlisted out of the thousands of candidates, let alone be selected to be a contestant.

But seems like the fate had different plans as Mew got a call from the production of the show after two weeks and Mew was about outrightly reject them but again , Boom convinced him by reasoning and rationalizing that Mew should grab the opportunity and see it for himself and he anyway needs a much needed break from this unending workload .

Mew took his time to weigh the pros and cons and to rationalize what all could go wrong but eventually on account of Boom's persistent whining and a tiny flicker of hope in mind to finally meet his 'One' , Mew decided to ultimately take the leap of faith and the rest is history.

And, here he was sitting in a limo full of painstakingly handsome and gorgeous men , who were all set to impress 'The Bachelor' , Gulf Kanawut who was an extremely famous actor and model all around the Globe .

All Mew could think about was what the hell was he doing there and he cursed his friend in mind who persuaded him to find the love of his life in this damn reality show , which seems the most fake thing to ever exist to Mew right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gulf Kanawut was sitting in the makeup room with his eyes closed and letting his hairstylists and makeup artists do their job of making him look camera ready. While closing his eyes , there were endless thoughts running in his mind , some of them being what is he gonna do , was this a right decision, what will he say , what will everyone think of him and most importantly, will he actually find the love of his life in this show?

Gulf Kanawut is 23 years old and he has been a very famous celebrity for 3 years now. He has acted in a couple of series , all of them being extremely famous and through his acting in different series with different characters , he managed to prove how great his acting skills are . He's a world famous model as well, he has featured in front covers of many globally famous magazines. He has crazy fan following all around the world and which is why he got this show. He was reluctant to take up the offer but in the deepest corner of his heart , he wanted to actually fall in love and find a life partner and he knew this was the most unusual way to find love but Gulf has always been spontaneous , so he took up the offer. Gulf has always been open about his sexuality in the industry , it is not like he organized any special event to announce it , but whener he was asked in the interviews, he never denied it . He is an introvert, so he doesn't speak a lot in the interviews , only give relevant answers to the questions and that is it . This is one of the reason why people love him so much and are always wanting to know more about him. The only thing revolving around in his mind right now is ..... will the men who come for him in this show , will they actually try to get to know the real him or will they just like The Gulf Kanawut , who everyone thinks they know through glitz and glamour of the camera and magazines.

His train of thoughts were put to a stop, when his manager called his name and told him that it's time for him to go and stand at the entrance of the mansion to welcome the contestants and get the introductions.

He sighed heavily and stood up following his manager out of the room and to the front of the mansion. One of the producers approached him and handed him a brief which said what was he supposed to do. He looked down at the paper and skimmed through it . He was supposed to stand there and patiently wait for every men to come out of the limousine after short intervals of time and introduce themselves, all of them had 2 minutes each to make their introductions. One of the concern he had while signing up the show was that it actually won't be a reality show and he will have to do everything according to the producers , which is why he had put forward the condition that he will select whom to choose and whom to say good bye himself and the productions won't have any say in it. After a lot of negotiations, it was decided and added in the contract that production will only get a say in the initial 6 weeks only , they will just give him their 2 favourites' name every week and he will have to listen to them and save them till the 6th week atleast for the TRP, but after that the production will not have any say in his choices. He looked up and raised his brows at the producer , who just shrugged his shoulder and said.

" **Its just the brief , so that you can know how is this supposed to go** "

To which Gulf raised his brow and said. " **But I didn't say anything yet, Krub** "

To which, the producer raised his hand and introduced him to the host of the show again , whom he had met at the meetings for this show before. The host did his introductions and the camera started rolling and Gulf's introduction was made and Gulf thought here it starts . He stood alone ( _if we exclude the cameramen and some of the staff, as he was advised to forget they existed through the entirety of the show_ ) and waited for the first contestant. Not long ago , the first limo arrived and Gulf braced himself for what was about to happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mew was in his own reverie of thoughts , completely blocking out the blabbering and extravagant bragging of the other men present in the limo , as if they were already competing in a race and they just had to run like a horse in an instant. He was abruptly interrupted from his thoughts when the other guys started to shout even louder than they were before , he looked around and he realized that they are just around the corner and the limo will enter in the mansion anytime soon. He was startled all of a sudden , thinking what will he even do. The guy sitting beside him who seemed the most decent out of the lot , patted his shoulder and said .

" **Hey, are you nervous?** "

To which Mew kept a poker face and replied. " **Umm , a lil bit** "

Tul replied, " **Don't worry, you'll do great I can assure. By the way I'm Tul** "

Mew looked at him and said , " **My name is Mew Suppasit** "

Before Tul could even open his mouth to reply, one of the producer entered the already parked limo ( which Mew didn't even realise when did it stop) . The producer had a sheet of paper in her hand and in ears tucked in her, probably connected to a lot of people at once to communicate properly. She looked around and scanned every guy sitting in the limo and then spoke up.

" **Hello everyone, I hope you know what you all signed up for. I'm Lily, and I'm one of the producers who'll be in touch of you all. I assume you all know what you've got to do but let me brief real quick. You will walk out of the limo and act as natural as you can and ignore the cameras . Quick advice, learn to ignore the camera as best as you can , because they will literally be following you everywhere here. Anyways, as soon as you will walk out , you'll see your bachelor and you've got 2 minutes each to make your introductions and impressions. So , you can be as creative and innovative as you want to be in order for the bachelor to remember you out of the 20 of you. I'm sure almost all of you are already prepared with your ad-libs to impress the bachelor , so this is your show , rock it. I'll be calling out names when your turn comes. All the best to all of you**."

A unison of thank yous and wow could be heard in the limo and Mew also quietly mumbled a thank you and before he could even think anything else , he heard Lily's voice again.

" **Alright, Mew Suppasit , you're first.** "

It was all it took for Mew to start panicking mentally because Damn, he wasn't prepared for this at all. He had not even prepared a single thing to say. He was about to talk to Tul and ask him what was he gonna say while the other guys went ahead and did their introductions but damn. He didn't think he would be the first. Mew did a great job in masking the panic in his mind as no one could tell just by seeing him that he was having a mental break down. Mew rolled his shoulder and looked up at Lily and said.

" **Krub, Khun Lily** "

He stood up and walked out and Tul squeezed his shoulder as if giving him moral support . He stood out and a microphone was immediately fixed and hidden under his shirt. When the staff told him that he was good to go, he blew air out of his mouth and braced himself to walk to the alley which will lead him to the said Bachelor, about whom he had no idea as he didn't bother searching about him. He wanted to know the man by himself , not from Google or anyone else if there was even a tiny bit chance of him liking and falling in love with that man.

Walking on the alley, Mew gave himself a quick pep talk in his mind that everything is okay and the worst that could happen is that he will be eliminated tonight only and he will go back home and he will be okay with that so there's nothing to worry , he tried to convince himself.

He looked up and realized that he could already see the bachelor from here and he slowly walked in his direction, directing his eyes on the man's face who was looking down till now and then all of a sudden he looked up and there eyes met. Once their eyes met, none of them bothered to look away and suddenly Mew realized he was already standing in front of the most innocent and handsome man he has ever seen in his life.

Few seconds passed and non of them uttered a single word, Mew came out of his reverie when a staff member made a noise to signal them that the time was running out. Mew blinked his eyes and looked down and he could see that the man's hands were slightly trembling and he had fisted his hand. Mew gently looked up at him and smiled a real smile for the first time in the whole day and he forwarded his hands in the middle of them as a gesture of asking the man's hand. Gulf looked down at Mew's forwarded hand and his eyes widened , he again looked up at Mew's eyes and it seemed like he was at peace within a moment. Mew gestured with his eyes and said.

" **May I?"**

Gulf slowly opened his fists and landed his hands in the hands of the other man. Mew first squeezed his hands tightly and then stroked his thumb so very gently on the other man's knuckle, his eyes glued to their hands.

" **Relax** " , he whispered.

He could feel that the other man visibly relaxed and tension released his body . Mew, then looked up and asked.

" **Better now?** "

Gulf also looked up at him and nodded, not sure if his voice will even come out right now or not.

Mew said, " **I know this is nerve wracking, but it will be okay. Just relax.** "

Gulf, eyes glued to the man, blinked and said.

" _ **Krub**_."

Mew smiled and asked. " **Can I ask you what is your name?** "

Gulf looked shocked and asked.

" **My name? Umm, you don't know already?** "

 **"I actually don't**." , Mew replied

Gulf could feel his ears turning hot and he could bet that they must be burning red right now, but he hoped that the darkness of the night could blurr that out.

" **My name is Gulf Kanawut** "

Mew blinked and repeated in a whisper , " **Gulf Kanawut** "

Gulf smiled because it seemed that the man before him was trying to memorize this moment and his name to the deepest corner of his heart. Before any of them could say anything more, the staff signaled them that the time was already over. They looked up at each other, hands still glued together, Mew's thumbs never stopped stroking his knuckles.

Mew smiled and said. **"I guess I would see you inside. I hope I would"**

Gulf, now feeling a bit more confident, replied. " **You definitely would** "

With that, Mew smiled and squeezed his hands tightly before letting go, because they could feel that the staff was getting restless. Mew took a step behind , eyes still glued to Gulf and then he walked straight into the Mansion.

Once inside, Mew took a deep breath and wondered what the hell just happened. It felt like air was sucked out of his lungs or he ran a marathon. He went and sat on the sofa and closed his eyes. Then all of a sudden, he opened his eyes in a flash and realization dawned upon him that _**HE NEVER TOLD GULF HIS OWN NAME!!** _His eyes widened and he cursed himself 100 times in his mind of what kind of idiot could he be who didn't even bother telling his own name.

On the other hand, a small smile and a tiny lil blush was adorned on Gulf's face as he saw the man walk away, he smiled a bit more but then he realized that the camera were still on him, he controlled himself and looked around but he still could not get over what just happened. He knew that definitely needed to know this man more but suddenly he blinked his eyes and wondered what was his name? Was Gulf so much lost that he didn't even remember the man telling him his name?

Gulf recalled the encounter again and he could bet that he didn't forget anything about it and then he chuckled slowly thinking that the man was so engrossed in comforting him that he actually forgot to introduce himself when he was supposed to . Gulf looked up when the staff signaled that the next guy is coming .

Gulf quickly masked his smile and plastered his face with confidence this time, and put his hands inside the pocket of his suit's pants awaiting to quickly go inside and talk to the unknown man again , who actually didn't sound unknown at all anymore. He looked up when the next guy stood in front of him and gave off a professional smile.

Both of them on the other side of the mansion but unable to stop thinking about their encounter with each other at all . Both had a similar question. _What the hell just happened??_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys, so I've been wanting a MewGulfxThe Bachelor AU for so long but unfortunately no one ever wrote it and in the end, too consumed in my ideas , I actually started to write this . I've no idea how good or bad has it turned out to be? I'll be extremely grateful if you can comment and let me know if this sucks honestly. 
> 
> Please let me know if I should even bother continuing it or should I give up already . 
> 
> Also, if any one reading this likes it a bit , can you suggest me who should be the host? I'm confused if I should keep Mild as a host or Gulf's friend. Or should I keep someone serious as a host? Let me know please :))
> 
> This is my first time writing so I'll be really glad if you guys can let me know what you guys thought about it , if only anyone reads this lol.
> 
> Anyways, I'll only continue it if you guys will like it or I'll just quit.
> 
> Toddles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And, the first night begins....

Mew was called by one of the staff members in the other room where they were supposed to take interviews of the contestants. He was told that this will be a usual activity and every contestant will be called for short interviews very often in the middle of dates or cocktail parties to share their thoughts and feelings about certain situations or the questions asked .

It would be a lie if Mew said that he wasn't nervous but he steeled his expressions and kept a very neutral and confident demeanour. He was asked to give genuine answers and not keep anything to himself. In his mind, he snorted and thought as if he doesn't understand how they wanna steer drama by making the contestants fight with each other to make the show interesting. However, he kept his thoughts to himself and simply nodded, gesturing them to go ahead.

No sooner the first question was asked **, "So, how was your first encounter with the bachelor?"**

Mew thought about it and all he could think was that it was completely magical, because no other words could ever define what happened. He never in his wildest thoughts thought that he'd just outrightly hold the bachelor's hand on their first encounter and just keep looking at his eyes . Now that he think of it, it seems such a stupid move, what was he even thinking? But that's the thing, he wasn't thinking at all . It just happened at the spur of the moment and honestly he doesn't regret it because the way he saw Gulf visibly relax after he held his hand was worth it. It was so worth it. But he does regret not introducing himself and telling his name to the other guy. Mew came out of his thoughts and looked directly at the camera and replied.

" **Honestly , I didn't plan anything and I even forgot to tell him my name, but it actually was surprisingly very good"**

The staff chuckles at his answer of him not telling his name but asked the next question.

**"Was it your strategy to not tell your name?"**

Mew raised his brows and replied, " **Ofcourse not! It just happened."**

The rest of the interview went by in a blurr , with the staff asking very generic questions. When he was informed that he was done with the interview for now, he stood up and went back to the lounge where he first sat on the sofa after entering the mansion, but when he entered, he saw that there were couple of guys already there from the limo , which meant they were also done with their introduction.

He looked around the room and then settled on two seater sofa. As soon as he sat, a waiter came with a tray full of flutes of champagne. He looked up and shaked his head in negative but one of the staff signaled him to take it, which reminded him how Boom had told him that these contestants keep drinking in the cocktail parties and this probably is the production's plan to get some of the contestants tipsy or drunk , in order to spice up the show. Mew took the glass and sipped a small sip and then kept the glass on the table in front of him.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Gulf finally got done with the introductions of all the 20 men , who came here for him and the camera stopped rolling. He heaved a sigh because he already could feel his energy drained and this was much more difficult than it seemed and the night was still not over. It was just the beginning. The toughest part was yet to come because he had to interact with all these guys and send any 2 home tonight only. Gulf was aware that the first night was supposed to be a long one and it almost ends in the early morning because the whole process is huge.

His makeup artist and hairstylists rushed to him and started doing his touch up . His manager offered him water, which he gladly took and then he was informed that the host will now go inside and give his introduction and a brief to the contestants aa to what is supposed to happen in the night and that will be Gulf's cue to enter .

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The host, Teemild entered the room and clicked his flute of champagne with a spoon to gather the contestants attention who were busy talking to one another. When Mild had everyone's due attention, he spoke up.

**"Hello guys ,having fun?"** , to which everyone replied with yeahs and ofcourse. Mild smiled and continued, **"Well that's great that you are enjoying. I'm Teemild Suttinut and I'm your host. Well, I'm assuming you all had great a time while meeting your Bachelor. Well, let me tell you that this first cocktail party is extremely important for you all. As you all can already see that there are 18 roses available for the night."**

Everyone's eyes trailed to the table in between, on which a a plate of steel was kept with 18 Roses. Mild continued, **" Since there are 20 of you in totality, it means two of you will have to go back home tonight only. Which means , that you all need to make great impressions tonight and grab your Bachelor's attention, in order to receive a rose tonight. There is an important rose up for grabs tonight as well , which is the 'First impression rose' . Only one of you will get the first impression rose and that lucky one will be the one who will manage to leave an impactful impression on the Bachelor. The one who receives the first impression rose, will automatically be save tonight. So , I know that you all are eager to talk to your Bachelor , so without further ado , lets give our hands for our Bachelor , Gulf Kanawutttt."**

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Gulf entered the room and smiled a little, scanning the whole room and seeing everyone. He could see and remember some of the guys who introduced themselves in different ways , one of them knelt down in front of him in their introduction only , while someone else told him that he had watched all his series and he was like his fan , some sang songs for him, while some flirted with unique pick up lines. Gulf's eyes stopped at one particular man, the first man he met whose name he still didn't know. Both of their eyes made contact and it seemed like the first encounter all over again as if they could just communicate through eyes, except in reality it was only for a couple of seconds which felt like a long time.

Gulf cleared his throat and started to speak, some of the words fed to him by the producers of what he had to say. **" Hello everyone. I had such amazing introductions with you all earlier. I am extremely honoured that such incredible men as you all have come here to be a part of this bewildering journey with me. I appreciate each and everyone of you. It is so weird and astounding to think that the love of my life might be in this room and meeting you all today , I can say that I'm certain that my future partner might be one of you."** _Gulf spoke, remembering how he was briefed to say these last words by the producers_ . He took a brief break and smiled again and said holding out his flute of champagne that was given to him by the staff when he entered the room, **" So cheers to getting to know each other."**

Mew's eyes were locked only on Gulf's eyes and he could tell how nervous and tired he was, but he was trying to look all confident and strong. Gulf could also feel that comforting man's stare on him and he knew he wanted to talk to him.

He was told by the staff that the men will come and approach him to talk and then they can tall in different private areas of the mansion with the cameras of course. He was also told that he can also approach and talk to people he wants to and his manager had informed him that the first night is usually very wild, each member competing for the limited time with the bachelor and interrupting other contestants' time with the bachelor.

Before anyone else could even say anything else, one guy whose name Gulf didn't remember ( _Was it Kao?_ ) stood up and held his hand out and said, **"Can I steal you first for a quick chat?"**

Mew could see Gulf was trying hard to smile and shakily gave his hand to the guy and they walked out to the garden to talk privately with all the cameras following them. He could hear the other guys already murmuring and calling out on the guy whose name was Kao. He just took a deep breath and was about to dive in his deep thinking again but he was interrupted by the guy who sat beside him in the limo, Tul. Tul smiled at him and asked him how his introduction went and he thought twice before embarrassingly telling Tul that he forgot to even tell Gulf his name . Tul's eyes widened and he burst out laughing to which Mew pouted a lil. After controlling his laughter Tul asked him how could he forget to tell his name and what did he even talk to Gulf then. Mew felt their encounter was too precious to share with anyone else ( _even though it will air on national television but he still liked to be in his bubble that cameras didn't exist when they were together_ ) . Mew just sighed and told Tul that he was just nervous probably, which is why he forgot.

Few hours rolled on and the night was still going . There were many contestants who went and rudely interrupted other contestants' time with Gulf and all Mew could do was watch with his mouth open at the audacity of some of these guys. Mew could understand that they wanted to have time with Gulf but he felt it was very rude to interrupt other people, especially on the first night itself, which is why he's still sitting on the sofa , he sat on when he came in. Several guys came and talked to him and he answered them politely. Tul came with another guy whose name was Max and it seemed that they were going to be his friends if he will be able to stick around and not get eliminated tonight only. He could hear the other guys discussing and talking loudly how their one on one time went with Gulf , how Gulf was so great and cute and he was a good listener and so on. Mew actually didn't want to hear all that because he wanted to keep his judgement about Gulf based on his own experiences and encounters with Gulf rather than the other other guys.

Somewhere along the night Tul and Max had also gone and approached Gulf and talked to him but Mew still had not yet. Tul and Max were urging Mew to go and talk to Gulf. It is not like Mew didn't want to talk to Gulf, because God knew how madly Mew wanted to talk to him and get to know him more but he didn't have it in himself to rudely interrupt someone else's time. A long time had passed and it seemed that only Mew was left who had yet to talk or have a one on one time with the Bachelor . Tul nudged Mew and asked him to go and talk to Gulf because the guy Gulf was talking to currently has already talked twice to Gulf that night. Mew sighed and shook his head and said.

**"No, I don't feel comfortable interrupting. Once he's dont talking to that guy, I'll go and approach him."**

Tul snorted at his stupidity and said.

**"P'Mew this is all what this show is about!! Everyone will do this. How would Gulf know that you want to talk to him if you won't approach him? If you kept waiting for Gulf to be free of every guy , then you will keep waiting and it will already be the time for the rose ceremony."**

Mew took a minute and thought and said, **"I'm sure he must be knowing that I want to talk to him and I will go and talk if they won't return in another 5 minutes."**

Tul rolled his eyes and said, **"Come on!! Go now and besides......"**

Tul shut up all of a sudden. Mew was too deep in his thoughts to think why Tul stopped speaking suddenly . He was having an internal battle in his mind between his morals which didn't allow him to interrupt someone else and his feelings which wanted him to go and talk to Gulf . Suddenly he came out of his thoughts and looked up to see Tul's eye widened and a little smile on his lips . He also observed that the chattering of the guys in the room was suddenly silenced. Mew was confused and he was about to ask Tul what happened but before he could open his mouth to say something, he heard the voice of the person he has been wanting to hear so much since he entered the mansion.

**"Umm , are you guys having fun?''** Gulf's words directed to Mew,Tul and Max as they were sitting together on a sofa and Gulf was standing by the sofa but behind Mew's back.

Mew quickly turned around and faced Gulf, his eyes blinked at him.

Tul, who was sitting beside Mew answered Gulf's question by saying, **"Of Course we are Gulf. How about you?"**

Gulf smiled a little and said, **"I'm feeling good as well."** He then directed his eyes towards Mew and spoke, **" Umm , would you like to come chat with me in private?"**

  
  


Mew's eyes widened a lil but he recovered rather soon and he noticed that the cameras were rolling all around . He quickly smiled and stood up saying, **"Of course , I would not mind it for the world."**

They both smiled at each other and then walked out of the room together with the cameras following them.

Gulf led Mew to the backyard of the Mansion, where he could see a gazebo beautifully decorated with lights. They walked and sat on the sofa there.

It was a cold night and around 1am in the night so it was very chilling . Mew took the small blanket that was neatly folded on the other chair and draped it over their legs. Gulf smiled and said.

**"Thank you Mr. Mystery Man who always comes to help me but I don't even know his name."**

Mew eyes widened and he took a part of the blanket to cover his face because of the embarrassment. That made Gulf break into laughter . Mew slowly took the blanket down and smiled.

**" Don't make me more embarrassed, I'm anyways very embarrassed because I forgot to tell you my name. But in my defense, the time was very limited and I was nervous too"**

Gulf stopped laughing and smiled lovingly **, " You don't need to be embarrassed though. I was literally shaking out of nervousness when I was standing there . I should actually thank you for helping me earlier."**

Mew's smile mirrored that of Gulf and said, **"You don't need to thank me. That was the least I could do for you. By the way why are your hands still trembling, are you still cold?"**

Gulf bit his lip and replied, **"Maybe because I'm nervous right now?"**

Mew looked up at his eyes and said, **" Still? That too in front me?"**

Before even thinking, Gulf replied, his eyes expectant, " **Maybe you could make it better again?"**

Mew pouted and said , **"How could I......** ".He trailed off as he looked at Gulf's expectant eyes and realized what Gulf actually meant .

He smiled widely and forwarded his hand towards Gulf , which was sitting on his own lap since the time they sat there. Gulf slowly gave his hand in Mew's hand and smiled. Mew took both his hands and started stroking his thumbs along Gulf's knuckles. A shiver ran down Gulf's spine and he hoped Mew could not feel it but Mew felt it very well.

Gulf spoke up again , **" So when am I gonna know your name?"**

Mew embarrassingly smiled and said, **"I'm so sorry , I still didn't tell you. I'm not like this normally. Anyways, I'm Mew Suppasit."**

Gulf smiles and whispered back his name , just as Mew had done earlier, " **Mew Suppasit"**

Mew smiled because his name never sounded so perfect as it did right now.

**"So, tell me something about yourself? What do you do, where are you from and of course!! How old are you so that I can know whether you're a Phi or nong"** , Gulf asked.

Mew smiled and said, **"Oh , so now you're gonna ask the usual questions . Okaye. I'm a businessman. I'm the CEO of my own company. I've done my bachelors and PhD in industrial engineering and I'm from Bangkok. And about Phi or nong, what do you think? Make a guess?"**

Gulf's mouth was a bit opened, **"Wow you're a CEO of your own company and you've done PhD, so you're actually Dr.Mew Suppasit. And definitely you're a Phi considering your academics and your position , but no one can tell from your looks . You actually look quite...... handsome and young."** Gulf said, embarrassed.

Mew replied cheekily, **"I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult but I'd like to take out the positive aspect that you think I'm handsome."**

Gulf looked down at their interlocked hands and said, **"Noooo, nothing like that."**

To which Mew playfully replied with a fake neutral face, **"oh so you mean I'm not handsome?"**

Gulf's eyes widened and he quickly said, **"Noooo!! Ofcourse you are handsome,"**

Mew chuckled and squeezed Gulf's hands which made Gulf to look at his eyes again. Mew said with a pout , **" I'm 30 years old but I would like to believe that I'm 19."**

Gulf relaxed again and said, **" You actually look like 19 only ."**

Mew chuckled and said, **"So, what about you? I would ask you the same questions too. What do you do and how come you are here?"**

Gulf thought for a while and replied , **" I'm an actor and sometimes I do modelling as well. I was offered this show and I thought why not."** Not really giving details to his answer as he was aware of the camera reviewing everything.

Mew nodded at that and then Gulf asked, **" So , how come you are here?"**

Mew thought for a while and before he could answer , they were interrupted by a staff member that there was something wrong with Gulf's mic and they needed to fix it before continuing to shoot , so the cameras stopped rolling as well, because of which they were told to pause the conversation for a while . All the staff members were running here and there to fix the issue .

Mew looked around and squeezed Gulf's hand which was now under the blanket, Gulf looked up at him and raised his brows in question .

Mew smiled and whispered in a very low voice, **" I actually came here because my friend literally forced me to and I had plans that I'll just shut him up by coming here and then getting eliminated on the first night only. But....... meeting you , I forgot all about my plans."**

Gulf's eyes widened and he also whispered in the same low voice, **" Why would you tell me that?"**

Mew smiled , **" I want to be completely honest with you and with cameras I might have had to lie because earlier in the interview when I told the producers about this, they asked me to lie to you on camera that I actually came here just because of you . But I didn't want to lie to you.."**

Gulf was about to say something but Mew continued, **" While I might not have come here because of you but if I stayed here any longer than tonight then it is definitely going to be because of you,"**

Gulf smiles so softly at him that Mew could not help himself . Mew looked around and saw that there were only 2 staff members in the backyard who were also facing their back towards them while the others probably went to the control room to fix the issue. Mew slowly leaned forward and whispered in a soft voice , **"May I?"**

This time Gulf squeezed Mew's hand and leaned a bit forward closing his eyes, Mew very slowly and softly kissed Gulf's right cheek, Gulf opened his eyes in surprise and Mew smiled at him in the most gentle way anyone has ever done and he leaned forward again and kissed Gulf's left cheek.

Gulf squeezed Mew's hands once again and opened his eyes. His ears were definitely burning and he was grateful that the cameras were not capturing this moment between them , he looked around the backyard as well to see if anyone was paying any attention to them and when he saw that the 2 staff members were occupied in fixing the mic glitch, he quickly looked at Mew and leaned forward and quickly pecked Mew's cheek very lovingly .

He quickly backed off a bit and they both grinned at each other, as if they just stole cookies from the Kitchen in front of their parents.

**"Thank you."** , Mew whispered

To which Gulf furrowed his eyebrows and asked, **" Oh, am I also supposed to thank you for that earlier then?"**

Mew smiled and shook his head.

They were again interrupted when one of the staff informed them that Gulf's mic was fixed and that they are starting to roll the camera and they should heed back now.

They looked at each other and squeezed each other's hand under the blanket where the camera couldn't see what they were doing.

Gulf smiled and said, " **Will you please wait for me here? I'll just be right back."**

Gulf quickly glided inside the mansion,and entered the room where the other guys were lounging, one of the cameraman following him silently, they all smiled at him and he smiled back at them and walked towards the table and took the only rose kept in the plate for the first impression rose . Gulf quietly walked out, and he could already hear the not so quiet murmurs of the guys as he was walking back to backyard.He reached the gazebo and hid the rose behind his back and soundlessly sat in front of Mew. 

Mew looked at him and gave him his smile that he felt like he was getting used to. Gulf forward his hand this time and asked for Mew's hand. Mew happily gave him his hand . Gulf smiled and spoke.

**"P'Mew, You are an incredibly warm and comforting person .You comforted and helped me so much even when I didn't say anything . You are funny and serious, you are smart and cute. You are just…… amazing. I'd like to get to know you much more than what I could know tonight. So, P'Mew will you accept this** **_first impression rose_ ** **and will you choose to stay on this journey with me and for me?"**

Gulf looked at Mew with hopeful and scared eyes while Mew was shocked. When the host was announcing about the first impression rose, he didn't even for a single second consider that he could potentially receive it. Nonetheless, Mew smiled widely and nodded his head , saying.

**"Of course , I'd accept the rose."**

Gulf smiled in relief and clipped the rose on Mew's coat . They both smiled at each other knowingly and Mew opened his arms and Gulf gladly landed himself in the arms of the other man. Both of them closed their eyes,hugging tightly and stroking each other's back in a comforting manner. 

Gulf hid his face in Mew's chest and gave a soft peck on his chest, his head covering the camera's angle so that the camera could not catch it. While, Mew shivered when he felt the soft peck on his chest. Mew buried his head onto the left side of Gulf's neck and gave a long peck on his neck, again hiding from the camera's angle as the camera was quite far and there was no way it could capture that. Both of them squeezed each other one more time before letting go. 

Both smiled at each other with twinkling eyes and Mew held Gulf's hand and said.

**"Shall we take you inside now?"**

Gulf chuckled and said.

**"You shall"**

Both of them stood up, hand in hand and walked towards the mansion. As soon as they entered the room where everyone was, Mew let Gulf's hand go and he immediately missed the warmth that was soothing him since the time he held it.

  
  


Gulf smiled at all the guys, as some of them were passing some comments or talking to him. Out of nowhere , Mild came and spoke up.

**"Hello Gentlemen, I hope you had great conversations with your Bachelor tonight. As you all can see, Khun Mew has already gotten the first impression rose , which means he is safe tonight and definitely going forward in this journey. Now we are left with 17 Rose's and there are 19 of you, which means two will have to say good bye tonight. It's time for the rose ceremony. Gulf , if you're ready then let us go and start the proceeding."**

Gulf gulped and nodded. He smiled a bit at everyone and then he looked at Mew and blinked his eyes and Mew blinked his eyes in a response.

The process of rose ceremony was rather long and it took almost 2 hours to shoot it because naturally Gulf didn't remember everyone's name and the team had to come and tell him his chosen names after every 2 roses given and the setting of camera angles also needed time as they had to capture everyone's reaction.

Eventually, there were 2 guys who left the mansion that night and finally the shooting was wrapped up.

As soon as the camera stopped shooting, Gulf's manager and his team came up to him to wind everything up . The contestants were also ushered to their designated rooms. As Gulf was gliding across the hallway to go to the outhouse, he spotted Mew. He looked behind him to see if anyone was following him but he remembered that his manager already went ahead and there was no one behind, he quickly skipped towards Mew and hugged him tightly. Mew wounded his arms around Gulf's waist tightly and breathed in his neck. He sighed in relief. Gulf raised his head from Mew's chest and smacked a loud and sloppy peck on Mew's cheek . Mew smiled to his fullest and leaned forward and kissed at the corner of Gulf's lips. Gulf blinked his eyes and his ears were as red as tomatoes. Seems like Mew noticed Gulf's ears and rubbed them softly with his hand. 

He looked directly at Gulf's eyes and said. **"Hope to see you soon, Gulf. You've had an extremely tough day . Please rest a lot"**

Gulf nodded and said, **" Krub Phi, you too. Rest well. Good night Krub."**

Mew smiled and said , **"Sweet dreams."**

They could hear someone walking in their direction and they quickly nodded at each other and they both went separate ways.

_On their bed, in their own rooms , all both of them wondered was that how they could be so comfortable with each other just after meeting a couple of hours before._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys! First of all thank you so much to all those people who commented on the first chapter. I was so unsure about it that I wouldn't have even continued this , had I not received those comments. So thank you so much for taking your time out to comment. 
> 
> So, this was the first night and a lot happened. Please let me know what you think about this chapter in the comments. Comments literally give me a boost to continue writing. Tell me your thoughts, or what you would like to see in the coming chapters. I might be able able to incorporate it in the story. 
> 
> This was actually very long and I'm so tired now. But damn, I wanted to get done with this.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments . They motivate me a lot 🌸
> 
> Toddles


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one will know what goes on behind the camera....right?

It was approximately 7 am when the contestants were finally able to settle down on their beds to sleep. Yes, the shooting of the first night was so long that it took up the whole evening and night. Mew just hoped that the first night was the only exception and the future cocktail parties and the rose ceremonies won't be dragged onto this late hour everytime. 

The next day or the same day( _technically)_ when they slept was designed as a 'Blackout Day', which means it was a break day from the filming so that the contestants and the bachelor can catch up on their sleep. 

Mew woke up around 11 am because he is an early riser so he couldn't sleep much even though his body badly needed rest, but he couldn't sleep any longer. He grumpily got up and saw how his roommates, Max and Tul were peacefully sleeping. Yes, roommates!! Even though the show and the mansion looks lavish with lush green plants, glittering lights, outstanding interior and statement making water fountain, the contestants had to share bedrooms as there were a total of 6 bedrooms and every bedroom had 3 contestants sharing the space. 

The contestants had to give up A LOT to be here. It is not all sunshine and rainbows as it sounds. First and foremost, all of them were bound with contracts in which there were many terms and conditions Mew personally didn't like but he had to oblige. The contestants were deprived of a great many things to be here. They had to hand off their cell phones as soon as they entered the limos. They were completely cut off from the world as they had no phone or internet access. It was told that they would be able to talk to their family once in every 2 weeks if they wished to but they could not spoil anything as the show would air after 6 months of filming so they had to sign up NDAs. However, they could listen to music or read books if they wished, but there were conditions imposed on those things too. Mew was glad that he had brought his guitar with him, and maybe when he'll have nothing to do, he might enjoy strumming the chords to unwind.

It seemed to Mew that they were doing all this so that the contestants' only focus will be the bachelor and it would be easy to fall in love like this. Mew would have laughed at this but here, he was only after one night thinking crazily about Gulf only. But to be fair, Mew thinks that had he met Gulf in a different situation, he still would have liked him because he is just so……. Wait!!! Did Mew say he liked Gulf? If Mew would be brutally honest , he wouldn't say he liked Gulf already because he barely knew him even though when he was with him it felt like he knew him a lot but Mew would like to take his time to test his feelings, he doesn't want to rush off and say things which he is himself not completely certain about. 

But Mew was definitely sure that Gulf was different than anyone else he has ever met and if they got the opportunity, he might be potentially the one Mew felt a connection with. But again , Mew needed to slow down a bit. This is not a normal situation here. This is crazy. This is not as easy as it sounds.

Even though Mew has never completely watched this show before but he is not stupid, he has done his research before coming and he knows what all goes behind the screen and how much the producers contribute in stiring up quarrels between the contestants and riling them up. Mew needs to be smart and patient. Earlier he was not putting much thought to this all because he was indifferent and it was alright for him to go back home even on the first night but now? Now he has to be patient because of Gulf, because of their potential future together if there will be any and of course only if Gulf will feel the same.

The rest of the day went out in blurr, some of the other contestants slept through the whole day probably because of their high intake of alcohol or because of exhaustion. Mew slept early that night around 8 pm because he couldn't sleep properly the night ( _or morning )_ before.

* * *

Mew stirred in his sleep and he checked the time on the wall clock and it showed it was around 4 in the morning. Mew closed his eyes again to sleep but since he was an early bird, he couldn't sleep anymore. He still forced himself to toss and turn for around 30 minutes in hope that he might catch some more sleep. However, after 30 minutes he gave up and got up. He usually sleeps shirtless at his home but since he is sharing a room with others, he was wearing pyjamas. It was very cold so Mew took the pink beanie he had kept on the side table last night and quickly wore it and went out.

The whole mansion was drowned in darkness at this hour and there was a pin drop silence in the living room where the guys usually lounge around. Mew went out and glided towards the backyard, where he and Gulf had their official one on one time together for the first time. The gazebo which was twinkling the other night with beautiful lights and decorations was also drowned in darkness right now.

Mew smiled and he was about to sit on one of the sofa to take in the early morning's fresh air when he saw a silhouette standing near the far end tree. Mew frowned and slowly walked towards the tree's direction. When he reached, he was about to shout but the silhouette turned around and although it was dark, the moonlight was enough for him to recognize the silhouette as Gulf.

Both of their eyes widened and they looked at each other and then they looked around to see if anyone else was there because non of the contestants and bachelor were supposed to meet or talk privately without anyone else or cameras for that matter, as stated in the contract. 

Mew spoke first or more like whisper-yelled, " **What are you doing here at this hour? I thought you were supposed to stay somewhere else? Have you been staying in the mansion this whole time?"**

Gulf seemed amused at Mew's panicky questions, he smiled and said," **First and foremost, Breathe!!"**

Mew calmed down seeing that it is alright if Gulf is not panicking that means that they are okay and there is nothing to worry.

Gulf continued, " **And to answer your questions, I couldn't sleep so I came out to stroll around as I thought everyone must definitely be snoring off right now. Yes, I'm supposed to stay at a hotel but the management messed up the schedule and there was no booking available last minute so I had to stay at the outhouse for the time being. Huh did I answer all your questions, Krub Phi?"**

Mew furrowed his eyebrows and asked, " **Why couldn't you sleep?"**

Gulf shrugged and replied," **I'm a night owl, I don't feel much sleepy at night. Why are you up at this hour though, Phi?"**

Mew responded to him saying, " **I'm an early riser and I slept very early last night because I couldn't get proper sleep the day earlier."**

Gulf nodded in understanding.

Mew continued, " **But nong, you should sleep well. How will you manage with the filming the whole day if you won't sleep at night?"**

Gulf pouted and said, " **Aow, you want me to go away right now?"**

Mew shook his head in negative and said, " **Of course not. I just meant that you should sleep well."**

Gulf nodded and smiled. They both were silent for a while, just taking in the fresh air, a bit awkward since they barely know each other.

" **Can I ask you a question?"** , Gulf asked, hesitant.

Mew chuckled and said, " **You already did but jokes aside, of course why are you even hesitating. Ask away."**

Gulf shook his head at his joke and said, a bit unsure of himself, " **Why did you not come to talk to me yourself on the first night?"**

Mew didn't expect Gulf to ask that question, he smiled a bit and answered , " **Honestly, I didn't feel comfortable interrupting someone else's time with you just to talk to you . I felt it is rude and I mean no offence to the other guys but I just didn't feel it was the right thing to do."**

**"So, had I not come to take you away myself, you wouldn't have come to talk to me at all?"** , Gulf asked, his voice a bit smaller than normal.

Mew raised his eyebrows and replied quickly, " **Of course not. I had just told Tul that time only when you came that if you weren't done talking with James within the next 5 minutes , I would've gone to approach you myself,"**

  
  


" **Really?"** , Gulf asked

" **Of course, Nong. Didn't I tell you that night that I'll be completely honest with you?"** , Mew said

Gulf nodded in tiny. 

Mew smiled and said, **"I'll always try to be honest with you unless there's something that I can't openly say in front of cameras. But that doesn't mean that I'll hide it from you. If we get an opportunity off-camera, I'd outright tell you the truth."**

Gulf smiled and nodded his head a few times in acknowledgement, not knowing what to say. Actually he wanted to say something but he was unsure whether to speak up or not. In the end, he just thought that he should just say if he felt it and specially because there are no cameras here right now, he might not get the opportunity again.

" **I thought you were not interested, that is why you were not coming to talk to me."** , Gulf said, in a tiny voice with his eyes casted downwards.

It took Mew a few seconds to absorb what Gulf said, he furrowed his brows, took Gulf's fidgety hands in his own and said, **" Why would you think that? That is not true. I was eagerly waiting to talk to you."**

Gulf nodded and said in a whisper, " **Now I know."**

Gulf looked up at Mew's twinkling eyes and added, " **I was eagerly waiting to talk to you too."**

Mew smiled the widest at this soft and innocent person and he wanted to hug him so much but he didn't want to make Gulf uncomfortable as well.

Mew squeezed his hands and said, after thinking for a while, " **Actually, I wanted to ask you if I made you uncomfortable by ……. Umm kissing your cheeks that night? I'm sorry if I did. Actually I'm a very affectionate kind of person and I hold hands,hug and peck a lot, if I want to show affection to someone . Sometimes, I just don't know what to say but I feel that holding hands with the person or hugging might be able to convey my emotions to them and their emotions to me. Ugh I'm rambling , I'm sorry."**

Gulf's furrowed eyebrows at Mew's first question turned into a wider smile as Mew continued his rambling. Gulf smiled and said, squeezing Mew's hand.

" **You asked for my permission before doing it…. Right? If I was uncomfortable, I wouldn't have closed my eyes and leaned forward…. Right? I actually thought it was so nice of you to ask for my consent before. That made me respect you a lot."**

  
  


He took a small sigh, and continued, " **Thank you for telling me your idea of skinship. I never thought or looked at this in this perspective."**

Mew smiled in relief and nodded.

On the lighter note, Gulf added, " **If this is true, then it might be helpful in this process, since we can't always say out aloud everything we feel because of the cameras,"**

Mew chuckled and agreed.

They were holding hands and silently gazing at the moon, each of them in their own thoughts yet both of them stroking their thumb over the other's knuckles.

It seemed that their hands were communicating in their own language , but what they were feeling was loudly conveyed. _The fear, the excitement, the butterflies, the uncertainty, the giddiness, the awkwardness , the affection_ , everything could be clearly felt between the two. It was mind boggling how they could feel this kind of connection only after meeting twice.

A few minutes passed, and Mew finally broke the silence and said, " **You should go to sleep. You will probably have a long day ahead and we should also go before anyone else wakes up and spots us together because that will be messy to deal with."**

Gulf nodded but made no move to step away or leave Mew's hands. Mew waved their hands in a gentle motion and raised his brows.

Gulf shook his head and finally with much reluctance, let Mew's hands go and stepped back. 

Gulf was still gazing at Mew's eyes. It seemed as if he had a lot to say yet nothing to say. 

Mew took a step towards Gulf, opened his arms and engulfed Gulf in his arms. Gulf's eyes immediately closed in relief and wrapped his arms around Mew's waist as well.

They both stood there for a few minutes just taking each other's scent in and not saying anything, letting the silence speak for them.

After a while , Mew started to stroke his hands on Gulf's back and whispered in his ear, " **I know this is a difficult process but don't be nervous. Everything will be okay. Just ……. trust your heart. I'm sure it will lead you to the right direction. Moreover, I'll be there for you as long as you'll have me till I get eliminated."**

Gulf immediately raised his head from Mew's chest and frowned, " **Why do you always do that??"**

Mew asked in confusion, " **Do what?"**

Gulf looked directly at Mew's eyes, " **This!! You said it the other night too that you'll get eliminated and all. Why do you keep saying this???"**

Mew kept a neutral face and replied, " **Because this process is very unconventional and we never know where we stand. Maybe the other guys will be much more compatible to you as they are more of your age or I don't know…..anything can happen… right?"**

Gulf pouted and rested his head again on Mew's chest and said, his voice muffled, " **I don't want you to say that. And I also don't want you to think like that. Why don't you show some confidence in yourself?"**

Mew smiled lovingly and said, " **Gulf, this is not about confidence. This…….. is different. But anyways, alright , I'll try not to say it again."**

Gulf nodded his head which was still resting on Mew's chest. They both held each other for a few more minutes and then Mew started to let go.

" **We really should go now. It is close to 5:30 am, someone might wake up." ,** Mew said

Gulf nodded and before they let go of each other, Gulf suddenly said playfully , " **By the way, nice PJs. You look very cute Krub."**

_(A/N: Please ignore the sunglasses)_

Mew's eyes widened as he didn't even realize till now that he was in his pyjamas and beanie. 

Mew just shyly nodded, Gulf chuckled at that and then both of them bid their bye and went their separate ways.

* * *

After going back to the room, Mew got freshened up, had his green tea and a small breakfast. He knew that today is a filming day but he didn't know exactly what was supposed to happen today. As much as he has researched there are some dates in the week. Not putting much thought to it, he wore a dark blue dress shirt and grey dress pants. Since he had nothing to do, he took out one of the few books that he brought with him from his suitcase which he still has not unpacked yet. He wore his specs, not feeling like wearing the contacts because he'd be reading only.

He went down in the living room and settled on one of the couches and started reading with concentration. Around 8 am, he heard some of the guys waking up and going to the kitchen for breakfast while others were getting ready to be presentable for the filming. Mew continued reading for another 15 minutes before Max and Tul came and sat beside him. He closed his book and was having a normal conversation with them.

Out of nowhere the camera crew entered from the rustic door of the foyer along with Lily. She asked all of them to get ready within 10 minutes because the shooting will start anytime now. Mew didn't get up to get ready because he felt he was presentable enough just for random clips as Lily told them that they would just shoot the contestants having normal conversations among each other. 

Soon enough, all the contestants were in the living room and everyone's mic was fixed. Mew was trying to get used to the cameras so that he wouldn't mind them much when he'd get the chance to be with Gulf.

A couple of minutes passed, some guys were having breakfasts while some were sitting in groups and having different random conversations. One of the guy named James ( _if Mew remembered it correctly)_ started the conversation about Gulf. He asked the guys what they thought about Gulf and their time together. Mew didn't want to be a part of that conversation but he could not get up from there as the producers had prompted them that they had to stay in this room only till the time being. He tried to zone out so as to not listen to that conversation but it seemed that now everyone was a part of the conversation and they were sharing their opinions and experience.

One of the guy named Kris said, " **I thought he was so handsome that I'd melt. I mean I felt so lucky that the very famous Gulf Kanawut was in front of me and I had a conversation with him as my lover."**

Some guy asked, **"Oh really? What kind of conversation did you have that made you think he is your lover?"**

Kris replied, **"I'd just admit that I flirted a lot with him and he was so nice that he kept listening . I must say I think he is a better listener than talker. He didn't talk much."**

" **The whole media knows that he's an introvert, which is why everyone is going to be curious as to how this whole process will go.",** someone else said.

They all agreed.

Mew had a lot to say to them as to how he was not only an object or celebrity that they were openly discussing about him, giving their own opinions but he kept silent. He knew not to meddle with these guys in these kind of kid dish conversations.

Some other guy asked curiously, " **Was there anyone who kissed him the first night?"**

Everyone started looking at each other and some groaned , while some denied.

" **I couldn't even hold his hands, let alone kiss."**

**"He seems like a tough kind of guy."**

**"He was way too formal for things to proceed any further."**

And so on.

The one who raised the question said again, " **I mean I've seen in previous seasons that kisses do happen on the first night but it seems none of us got lucky this time."**

Mew was so uncomfortable and to an extent angry at these guys for talking and discussing it like this but he noted that not all of them were participating in this conversation , some were just silently listening like himself. He was getting disgusted by some of these guys already. Times like this made him regret ever coming to this weird show.

" **Hey P'Mew, what about you? What do you think?"** one of them asked and now all eyes were directed to him.

He kept a very serious face and said, " **I do not think it is appropriate to discuss it like this. Nong Gulf seems to be a very good person and none of us know him personally so judging and talking about him like this doesn't feel right to me."**

One of them chuckled, while one groaned.

The one who asked him the question was James. James replied to Mew saying, " **Oh come on. I can see how you're trying to be goody two shoes here. All of us know you're the oldest here and you're not gonna win so yeah say whatever man."**

Mew was beyond agitated because no one has ever talked to him like this. Mew has a short temper and only he knows how badly he is controlling himself right now. He took a deep breath and said in a very serious voice.

" **Good for you if you know that Khun James. However, do not try to involve me in these kinds of conversations next time."**

Tul also spoke up to defend Mew but Mew signaled him to stay silent. Tul also seemed angry.

Before any of them could say anything further, Mild came in through the foyer and he grabbed everyone's attention. All of them suddenly became all smiley and giggly.

Mild spoke up, " **Good morning Gentlemen, I hope you all had enough rest and a good time. Today, I have a little something for one of you but who is that? I also don't know ."** He took out an envelope from his back pocket and kept the card in the middle of the table. He continued, " **This is a date card from your very own bachelor. This is supposed to be a one on one date. Yes!! That means you get the whole day to spend with Gulf but who is that lucky one? I'd leave it for you to find out. See you later guys."** Mild smiled and walked out of the room.

One of the guys stood up excitedly and said **, "I'll read it."**

That guy had everyone's attention because everyone wanted their name to be called out . Mew was looking at his lap and playing with his bracelet. Honestly, he wasn't expecting his name to be written there but he was hoping that it's his name, because he definitely needed to get away from these guys and have a good relaxing time with Gulf.

The guy read, " **_Let us explore together"_ **

Listening to what was written as the clue in the date card made everyone excited and every one was hoping it is their name written on that date card.

The guy said," **And the lucky one who is going on this date is ………."**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys! Here I am back with yet another chapter in record time hehe. So who do you think is going on the one on one date? Lemme know.
> 
> So , again this is long so let me know what did you guys think about the update? 
> 
> Also, I tried my hands on making a cover for this story. How do you like it? Lemme know.
> 
> Lastly, thank you to each and every one of you comment and tell me what they felt. Those comments literally work as a driving force for me to work on the next chapter quicker.
> 
> Toodles


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are there disappointments and expectations?

The guy said, " **And the lucky one who is going on this date is ………."**

He took a break to build suspense and then added, **"Any guesses??"**

Almost everyone groaned and one of them spoke up, " **Oh come on!! Just say it already!!"**

The guy smiled and said, " **Its Tulllllll"**

Tul's eyes widened and Mew who was looking down , playing with his bracelet stopped playing. He paused for a few seconds and then looked at Tul, who was happily shocked. Mew smiled at Tul and patted his back. Tul looked at Mew in shock, and Mew hugged him as an encouragement. Tul said, surprise evident in his voice , " **Wow, I didn't expect this at all. Gosh! I should go get ready. P'Mew and Maxxie come on, help me choose my outfit"**

Mew smiled at him and before he could even reply to him, Tul grabbed his and Max's hand and dragged them to their room. Mew smiled at Tul's excitement and he was kinda glad to get out of that room.

Since the time Mew and Tul have met, they instantly found themselves comfortable with each other, and after staying with him in the room , both of them quickly got closer. Tul seemed like a younger brother, Mew never had. Mew got along well with Max as well but he was much more comfortable with Tul.

Mew was definately a bit disappointed that it's not him, who is going on the date but he masked it well. No one could tell that he was even a bit disappointed . Mew was also, in some way relieved that Gulf is going on the date with a good guy as Tul. Mew would have been more disappointed and maybe even upset, if Gulf had chosen someone like James to go on the first one on one date. 

Mew knew he was no one to question or judge Gulf's choices but he still felt that. He was more concerned about Gulf actually. If by any chance, Mew and Gulf will not end up together,then Mew wants Gulf to choose the best guy for himself, not someone selfish and disrespectful like James.

Mew silenced his thoughts and focused back on Tul, who was jumping around panicking. Mew smiled and calmed him down and then started to get him ready for his date…. _with Gulf._

☆☆

  
  


Tul was still getting ready in the room and Max was assisting him. Mew excused himself and came downstairs and saw the other guys scattered around the living room, while some were in the backyard and some in the swimming pool already, taking a dip. He slowly walked towards the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. He looked around and spotted the jug kept on the counter . He grabbed the glass from the other counter and poured the water in the glass. He took a sip but he heard commotions outside. He looked behind him to check and he could see James outside the kitchen and the other guys were all gathering up in the living room.

It seemed that Gulf was going to come anytime now to pick Tul up for _their date_. Mew sighed and contemplated whether he should just heed back to his room or sit in the living room to wait for Gulf. As much as Mew would like to see Gulf again, he didn't want to impart his edgy mood to Gulf , so he decided that it was better to just go back to the room since the producers have not asked him to stay in the living room particularly.

Mew was on his way to ascend the stairs, when he heard all the guys saying **_Hi's and Hello's._ **Mew turned around and saw Gulf standing in the middle of the room, forcing a smile. Some of the guys, who were standing around the sofas, went and greeted him and were talking to him. Mew decided it was not a good time to meet Gulf so he turned around and stepped up the stairs to go to his room. He had just stepped up two steps, when he saw Tul and Max coming down.

**"Oh P'Mew!! Why are you going up? Gulf is here, come on meet him."** , Tul said in his loud voice smilingly. 

Tul's voice was loud enough to grab Gulf's attention and he moved towards them, excusing himself from the guys who were talking to him. 

Gulf looked at the three guys, who were standing in the middle of the stairs, looking at each other, well more like Max and Tul looking Mew and Mew looking at Tul only.

Gulf was confused as to what was happening, so he cleared his throat, which was enough because he was successful in grabbing their attention. 

Tul and Max looked at him and smiled, while Mew reluctantly turned around and smiled a lil, nodding at Gulf.

Gulf was even more confused looking at Mew's reaction but then he thought maybe he's upset because he's not going on the date. Looking at Mew, Gulf felt the need to talk to him and clear it out with him, that Gulf also wanted it to be Mew and everything here isn't completely in his hands as much as it seems.

  
  


**

_In the morning, when Gulf returned to his room, he fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed. He didn't even get to sleep for an hour before his manager and 2 people from the production team woke him up. He drowsily sat up and silently listened to their brief of what kind of day it was going to be. They briefed him about the date and then asked him to pick a guy for this date. Although this was not going to be an extraordinary date and he knew there were more special dates planned than this one, but he still wanted to go with Mew because he genuinely wanted to know him more and spend some quality time with him. Gulf told his choice to the producers, but the producers shook their heads and told him that the person who gets the first rose isn't supposed to go on the first date._

_Gulf frowned and said, "_ **_I've studied the whole format of the show before signing and I never read any rule like that!?"_ **

_One of them replied, "_ **_This is like an unsaid rule. If you'll give the first date to the guy who got the first impression rose then it might look like you've already started picking favourites and we can't have that in the first week only."_ **

_Gulf raised his brows and said very calmly, "_ **_I don't know how is this picking favourites when I've hardly talked to him for half an hour only, which is actually much lesser time than the other guys. Also, if I remember correctly, it is clearly stated in the contract that you all won't intervene in my decisions Krub."_ **

_The producers looked at each other and sighed and then turned to Gulf's manager. After a while Gulf's manager just asked him to pick someone else this time around and he ensured him that the first impression guy always gets a very special and well planned date , because Gulf didn't want to argue any further early in the morning, he just took the next name he thought he will be comfortable with the most out of all._

**

Gulf looked up at Mew and this time it seemed that Mew was smiling at him for real. His trance was broken when Max spoke up, " **Good morning, Gulf. How are you today?"**

Gulf looked at Max, nodded at him and replied to him politely saying, " **Good morning to you too. I'm good Krub."**

Honestly, it was too early for him and he was kinda out of it and the fact that Mew might be upset at him made him even more edgy.

However, Mew's voice pulled him out of his edginess when Mew asked, **"Did you sleep well?"**

Mew used very general words, as the cameras were all around but Gulf could see the real question in Mew's eyes because Mew knew Gulf obviously didn't get to sleep much, since he was here so early. 

Gulf shrugged a bit, and answered in general words as well but good enough to hint to Mew what he actually wanted to say , **"I slept well as much as I got to sleep."**

Mew, Tul and Max had already stepped down from the stairs. Mew just nodded but didn't say anything further, because if he'll say anything more, he can't guarantee that their lil secret will remain secret for longer. 

Not long after, Gulf and Tul had to go for their _date._ They left soon but not before Tul hugging Max and Mew, to which Mew smiled and wished him all the best . Before leaving, Gulf looked at Mew and they both blinked at each other in understanding and Gulf nodded at him and they were gone.

* * *

The whole day was spent with Mew reading the book and having small conversations with some of the guys, who were actually nice. Everyone was wondering what Gulf and Tul must be doing but Mew tried not to think about it. All he knew was that both Gulf and Tul were great people and they deserved to be happy.

Not long after, Tul came back with a rose and all the guys circled around him, asking him questions as to what happened and how did it go. Tul looked very relaxed and not very hyper, he smiled and gave very undetailed answers such as that the date was very simple and they just hung around and it felt like they were friends and they had a good time.

One of the guys asked Tul, " **Okayee, but did you guys kiss?"**

Mew looked up at the question because this was something that he didn't need and wanted to know.

Tul just smiled and denied simply. 

* * *

There was again a break for the next day and the day after, the host, Mild came back with yet another date card and this was supposed to be a group date and the last date before the week ends with the cocktail party.

Just like last time, one of the guy stood up excitedly to read out the date card and announced the names of the guys who were going on this group date, " **James, Kris , Kao , Max and Mew."**

  
  


Mew, who was again calmly playing with his bracelet looked up, when he heard his own name. He was excited to go out and meet Gulf because he is already feeling stuffy in the Mansion just by staying here for a couple of days.

All the 5 said guys quickly got ready and they were ready to meet Gulf and get this day going.

The producers asked the boys to wait for Gulf outside the foyer of the mansion. 

Mew didn't know what they all were gonna do today, so he dressed up casual. He wore a white T-shirt and a Gucci tracksuit, along with his Givenchy specs and dogtags.

The 5 of them were standing outside and Mew was having a conversation with Max, when suddenly a SUV zoomed in and halted in front of them. After a minute, Gulf came out of the driver's seat and took off his sunglasses, and walked towards the guys. He smiled at them, all the guys said their _Hi's and How are you doing_ , before he could even answer them, James came forward and gave Gulf a very casual side hug. Gulf greeted him with a small smile and Mew's brows raised at James' audacity. Noting Gulf's casual reaction, the other 3 guys went ahead and greeted Gulf with a side hug as well. Gulf greeted them back and everyone's eyes were directed towards Mew, as if waiting for him to greet Gulf. Mew was confused about what to do. 

Before Mew could solve his dilemma, Gulf came forward and hugged Mew himself,wrapping his hands around Mew's neck and resting his chin on Mew's right shoulder. Mew wrapped his arms around Gulf as a reflex but he immediately relaxed. Both of them closed their eyes and held onto each other for a few seconds more than needed for a casual greeting hug. 

They reluctantly parted because they were aware of their surroundings, even though it felt as if they were in their own world for a few good seconds, where no one else existed but them.

They both smiled at each other and Gulf spoke up first, " **Hello Krub. How are you doing?"**

To which Mew smiled a lil more and nodded at Gulf.

Gulf then turned around and faced the 5 of them. He spoke how he was briefed to speak by the producers.

" **Hello all of you. I hope you all are doing well. I'm so excited for our date together and I can't wait for it to start. Are you all ready?"**

When he heard the positive replies in unison, he smiled and said pointing towards the car , " **If you're ready, then hop on the car."**

All of the 4 guys, quickly ran and hopped in the car, all of them hoping that Gulf will sit beside them for the ride to their destination. 

Gulf's eyes widened seeing all of them run so quickly aa if it was a race, he looked at Mew in amusement. They both chuckled and moved towards the vehicle. Mew stood by the backdoor to see where he could sit as the other guys had already occupied the front seats.

The cameras had already stopped shooting since they already got the footage they needed of Gulf greeting the guys first.

Gulf's make up artists pulled him aside for a quick touch up, since they won't be joining them on the date.

One of the producer saw Mew wondering, so she told Mew to sit in the passenger seat . Honestly , Mew didn't want to be the odd one out, but still he silently nodded and settled on the passenger seat.

All 5 of them were waiting for the driver so that they could make a move, when suddenly the driver's door opened and Gulf entered the car and comfortably settled on the driving seat and wore his sunglasses.

He looked at Mew and smiled. Before Mew could ask, James beat him to it and asked Gulf, " **Oh, are you going to drive the car?** " . Gulf nodded his head in a reply. Mew could bet that all the guys must be cursing themselves right now as to why they sat in the back seats. 

Gulf looked at the rear view mirror and asked, " **So, shall we go on our date gentlemen?** " 

The guys hooted in reply. Gulf started the car, the engine roared and they started on their way.

Mew looked around confused and then he asked Gulf, but it was audible to all the other guys too , **"Since there are no cameraman in the car, so we arent being filmed right now?"**

Gulf looked at Mew and then gestured towards the dashboard. Mew looked in that direction and he could see a small camera fitted there. Mew nodded in understanding.

Gulf elaborated saying, **"There are camera fitted in the back seats too. However, they won't be recording the audio, just the video and then they'll probably edit it with some background song or monologue."**

Mew nodded again, his mouth forming an O. Gulf glanced at him and smiled.

The ride wasn't uncomfortable. The guys were conversing with Gulf very casually , which was helping to ease out the awkwardness. 

They were all laughing at a joke Kris cracked, when James spoke up after the laughter died down, " **So what are we doing today?" ,** his question directed at Gulf.

Gulf glanced at the rear view mirror for a second and then focused back on the road, he replied , " **Well let's wait and see what we will do today."** , Gulf looked at Mew, who was already looking Gulf and they smiled a little. Gulf added as an afterthought, " **But all I can say is that we are going to spread happiness today and I'm actually very happy about where we're going."**

That raised the guys' curiosity to a top notch. Even Mew was curious now as to what they were going to do but seeing Gulf's excitement, Mew was sure that it must be something nice because Gulf is usually the calm and collected one, as much as Mew have observed, so it must be something Gulf really likes or enjoys which is making him this much excited.

They were already on the road for a good 30 minutes now and soft music was playing through the stereo of the car. Gulf fixed his gaze on the rear view mirror and spoke, " **I heard you guys had a very quick breakfast, so if you're hungry, there are some snacks at the back for you guys to munch on."**

Kao looked at the back and he could see a paper bag, he pulled it and gave it to Kris. Kris opened it and there were some Taro fish snacks and chips and a couple of cans of soft drinks. Kris happily grabbed one and started munching on it. He distributed the rest to the others. He gave one packet to Mew and a can of coke. Mew took it and opened it . He looked at Gulf and offered him to eat, forwarding the packet towards him. Gulf smiled and shrugged saying, " **I'm driving. You enjoy it."**

Mew looked around and saw the guys were busy eating and talking to each other, not paying much attention to them. He looked at Gulf who was focused on driving, but then he looked at the camera contemplating. After thinking too much, he decided he needed to let go of his consciousness of the camera. He took a couple of Taro sticks in his hand , and forwarded it towards Gulf's mouth. Gulf looked at Mew's hand in surprise, but he smiled and opened his mouth to eat. Mew forwarded his hand a bit more and fed him the snack that was in his hand. Gulf munched and smiled, making his face seem like he was pouting with a smile. Mew smiled at him and he couldn't help but rub his hand on Gulf's head in affection, which made Gulf smile even wider, his ears immediately turning red.

Mew came out of the trance very soon, realizing that they were not alone. He looked behind and he was glad that the guys were engaged in a deep discussion over a wordplay, that Kris was teaching them.

" **Its yummy.",** Mew heard Gulf whisper.

Mew smiled and fed him some more , to which Gulf was happily being fed like a baby.

The rest of the ride was uneventful and they reached their destination in a few minutes. All of them got out and they read the name of the place very clearly on the entrance only. It was a dog cafe. 

The cameras were already rolling. Gulf turned towards the guys and started speaking, " **So, you all know already that we're in a dog cafe and I know you all are also curious as to what we will be doing here. But before getting into that, let's go to the patio, where we all can sit and talk a bit."**

The guys nodded in unison, going along with what Gulf was saying.

Gulf led them to a very beautiful patio, covered with lush greenery, a table cloth laying in the middle of the table with a beautiful flower vase , full of pink roses, adding beauty to the whole setting.

The guys were admiring the setting and then all of them settled on the cushioned chairs, Gulf sitting at the head of the table chair. 

Gulf initiated the conversation, according to the rough brief he was given earlier that morning, **"So, who likes dogs out of you all?"**

Before others, James jumped up and spoke excitedly, " **Meee!! I love dogs. They are cute lil things."**

Gulf nodded at him and asked, " **So, what about big dogs? Do you like them?"**

James scrunched up his face and said, " **I'm not very fond of big dogs."**

Gulf frowned a bit at his answer, but nodded anyway, not wanting to start a debate here.

The other guys also told their experiences with dogs, Kris embarrassingly admitting that he's afraid of dogs, which earned a laughter from the other guys. Kris was actually a nice person with a good humour, who kept everyone lively and laughing all the time.

After everyone shared their thoughts about dogs, Gulf turned his full attention to Mew, who had been silent since the time they'd reached there. Mew seemed in his own trance, looking at his lap, too deep in his thoughts to realise that everyone's gaze was on him only. 

He raised his brows and looked around in question, which made the guys avert their stares and they started to converse with each other. Mew fixed his question eyes to Gulf, to which Gulf asked him, " **What about you Krub Phi? Do you not like dogs?"**

Mew shook his head, with a little smile on his lips, he replied, " **I love dogs. Actually I've my own dog. Coming here today made me miss him a lot."**

Gulf nodded and he wanted to ask more about his dog, but he knew that everyone was intently listening to their conversation and seeing Mew's eyes , Gulf could tell Mew had strong emotion towards his dog, so he didn't want to probe it further in front of the other guys.

All of them were conversing when Teemild entered the patio and grabbed everyone's attention by his voice. The guys were confused as to what Teemild was doing there. Gulf got up from the chair and stood beside Teemild.

The guys were wondering what was to happen, but Teemild's presence there confirmed one thing for sure that there were definitely some twists and turns awaiting them on this group date. But what is it? None of them knew , well except for Teemild himself and Gulf of course.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys! I'm finally back with an update.
> 
> So, What do you guys think of this chapter? Were you expecting the one on one date to be Mew or did you gus see this coming? Let me know in comments.
> 
> I was going to complete the date in this chapter only but it was already 3.7K words so I cut it here.
> 
> The next chapter will be as early as much as you guys will comment hehe. But honestly, your comments motivate me to write faster. Last time there were not many comments, which resulted in me not able to write much and update earlier. So, please please leave comments and let me know what do you guys think? You can also give me any suggestions or request, I'll definately consider adding that into the story.
> 
> Toodles


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spread Happiness.

Teemild looked at each of them and started speaking, " **Hello Gentlemen! It seems that you all are already having a great time with your Bachelor. Are you all ready to have some more fun?"** All the guys replied in positive in unison, Teemild smiled and continued, " **You already had a great start of the date by spending time with your Bachelor, now let's spend some time with the dogs here. You all must be wondering why am I here? Well, let's see. When we go inside, you'll get to meet some dogs. These are rescue dogs and they all are up for adoption. What you all gotta do is play with them and make them comfortable with you. We will play some games and as its obvious, there is always a winner in every game."**

Teemild had the undue attention of the boys, as they were trying to understand where this was going. Teemild took a pause to gauge everyone's reaction and also to make suspense and then continued.

" **There will be mainly two games and the judge of the game will be none other than your very own Bachelor.",** which earned applause from everyone. Gulf just smiled and shook his head.

Teemild continued, " **But before we go inside, first let's hear it from the Head of this organisation, who started this foundation and is doing great work in giving a shelter to these rescue dogs."**

A woman came from behind the camera and stood beside Teemild, smiled at all the guys and started speaking, " **Good afternoon everyone! I'm Lucy and I started this organisation when I felt that there were a lot of dogs, who needed help. Our organisation encourages people to adopt these dogs and not buy them from any pet store. This organisation is all for helping these rescued and abandoned dogs who are looking for loving homes. I'm very glad that all of you are going to be a small part of this good cause. Thank you, everyone."**

All the guys clapped for her, Gulf wai'ed at her and said, " **Thank you Krub P'Lucy."** Lucy smiled at him and then walked off.

Mild looked at Gulf and asked, " **Would you like to say something, Gulf?"**

Gulf nodded and turned towards the 5 boys, he started speaking, " **This is a very special cause and I've been very excited that we all got the opportunity to come here. I love dogs and I would love to have one someday with my partner. I hope you all are as excited as I am about this. As I said earlier, we will be spreading happiness today. So this is it. We are going to try and help these dogs find loving homes through our medium today. So, if you all are on board, let's get inside and have an amazing time."**

All the guys again clapped for Gulf. Mew looked at Gulf with such a soft smile, that Gulf could feel it even though he was not looking at Mew.

They all walked inside and they were led through a lobby. All of them could hear different kinds of dogs' barking voices. Gulf was walking in front of them, while the guys were walking a bit farther than Gulf. Kris was tightly holding onto Mew's arm, having a death grip. Mew chuckled at him and tried to calm him down by explaining to him that dogs are not scary and if Kris will be good to them, they will be super good to him, but that didn't help Kris at all. They reached a room, where they spotted 5 dogs as soon as they entered.

Gulf stopped in his tracks and turned towards the boys. He frowned his brows looking at Kris tightly holding Mew's arm, _it is not like he is a possessive kind of a person but still….. he felt a tiny bit possessive. Okay!! If he admits honestly, in this kind of setting where he knows all of them like men, Gulf felt a lot more possessive than he would like to admit_ . But he directed his eyes towards Mew and it seemed that was all he needed because he could clearly see Mew answering his unasked question silently through his eyes as if he was saying _I've got eyes only for you._ Gulf blinked at him.

One black dog came towards them and barked loudly and Kris hid himself completely behind Mew, while Mew looked so happy seeing the dog that he knelt down and softly patted the dog. It was as if the dog could understand that Mew meant no harm and he calmed down.

Mild entered the room again and this time he took no time and started speaking immediately, " **So, gentlemen, as I already told you all that you all will be playing some games with the dogs. So, let me brief you all. There are two things that you need to do. Number one: Pick a dog and try to make the dog comfortable with you, play with them. Well let's see if you pick a dog or a dog picks you. Anyways, Number two: All of you need to make a sketch of your picked dog. Pay attention. The better your sketch, the better your chances of winning this game. We'll give you some time to do it. But I'll have to steal Gulf from you for the time being. As I mentioned earlier that Gulf will be the judge. So, after you all are done with your sketches, we will showcase them and if they are really good, that might actually help these dogs to find a new home. So, Gulf will have to choose one of the sketches that he thinks is the best, and very simply, the one Gulf chooses will be the winner of this game. By the way, mind you, since Gulf won't be here so he won't know which sketch is made by whom. He will simply judge based on the sketch."**

All of them nodded in understanding, trying to absorb everything, when Mild spoke up again, " **By the way, no one asked but I should still tell you. The winner will have some reward. Yes!! The one who wins will get to do a photoshoot with Gulf and the picked dog, which will be further used to help the dog get a home and also the winner will have the rest of the date alone with Gulf, while the other four of you will have to go back to the Mansion immediately. So, I guess all of you now know the significance of winning this game. So without further ado, you all may start, while I steal Gulf away from you all for now."**

Mild then towards Gulf and gestured to him to go ahead. Gulf nodded and turned towards the boys, he smiled at them and said, " **Good Luck to all of you. Remember that this is for a good cause and even our little contribution to this cause can make a huge difference."**

All of them nodded at him and then Gulf and Mild walked out of the room. 

As soon as Gulf went out, James started murmuring about how unfair this was and why should they spend time with the dogs instead of Gulf, as they were here for Gulf.

Mew wanted to answer him so badly but he decided that James wasn't worth spoiling his good mood for. Being around dogs instantly made him happy and in a good mood. He looked around and saw the 5 dogs. All of them were so cute, there were 2 very small puppies and the other 3 dogs were comparatively bigger. James and Kris immediately picked the puppies, because it was obvious that Kris was scared of dogs, so a puppy might work for him, while for James, it seemed that he was also scared of big dogs the way he was trying to be as away as possible from the big dogs, but he would never admit it out aloud.

Kao and Max had also picked 2 dogs that were bigger than the puppies, yet smaller than the last dog left. The dog left was the one who first came to them and barked at them when they had entered the room. Mew silently smiled and padded his way through the black dog. He smiled and sat beside the dog, which gained the dog's attention. Mew smiled lovingly at him and patted him softly, when he saw no resistance, he calmly picked the dog and sat him on his lap and started rubbing his belly. It took Mew no time to get familiarized with the dog and after playing with the dog for a while, he looked around and saw almost all of them focusing on their sketches and abandoning their dogs. Mew thought he should also start at least. He picked up the sketchbook and pencil. He kept the sketchbook on the chabudai table, started sketching from his right hand while petting the dog from his left hand. This reminded him of chopper and he didn't want to let go yet, because he didn't know when will he be able to see chopper next. He sighed at that thought because he really missed chopper. Thinking about it made him wonder what was he even doing here in this shit show, playing these childish games but then he thought of Gulf and some voice from within his heart said that _Gulf is worth staying here for._ Mew exhaled loudly at his weird thoughts and focused on his sketching. 

* * *

After a while, they were told to wind up with the sketches soon. Mew was already almost done by then. He looked at the dog, who was sleeping peacefully, Mew couldn't help and he leaned forward kissing the dog. He made a prayer in his mind for this dog and the other rescue dogs to be happy and in a safe place always. 

  
  


Not long after Gulf came and greeted all of them back. He was told to look around and choose one of the sketches.

Honestly, Mew was so immersed in his mind that he didn't even bother checking the other contestants' sketches. When he looked around and saw the sketches, his eyes widened because two sketches out of the 5 were a big disaster and it seemed that a kindergarten student had made them. Mew kept silent and trained his eyes back to the black dog, who was sleeping soundly.

Mild came back yet again and asked Gulf which one he liked the best. Gulf scanned all 5 sketches yet again and then pointed to the sketch that was placed on the first stand. 

Mild asked Gulf if he could guess who made that sketch but Gulf replied that he had no idea.

Mild nodded and looked at the guys, he then spoke, " **Soooo, the winner of this game is Khun Mew Suppasitttttt."** Mew didn't even hear Mild's voice as his whole attention was on the dog. Mew realized all of them were looking at him when Max pinched his arm to gain his attention. Mew raised his brows in question and Mild said, " **Congratulations MEW SUPPASIT, your sketch was chosen by Gulf."** Mew stared at Gulf in a question, to which Gulf just shrugged his shoulders. 

Mew smiled and said, " **Thank you."**

Mew looked around and he could see James scowling, he could also see Max and the other two guys giving Mew a thumbs up, to which he smiled and nodded.

  
  


Mew was still in a daze, because of which he didn't even realize that him winning means that he gets to spend the rest of the day with Gulf alone, without the other guys _but with cameras of course._ But when Mew did realize, he looked at Gulf in surprise, while Gulf was already looking at him in amusement, understanding that Mew was surprised.

Their eyelock was broken by Mild's voice, **"Gentleman, all of you did a good job or at least tried your best but as I said only the winner will get to have the rest of the date with Gulf, so unfortunately the 4 of you will have to go back to the mansion right now."**

They nodded, moved towards Gulf, gave Gulf a side hug, said their goodbyes and left the room.

* * *

Gulf then turned towards Mew, remembering what he was told to say and said, " **P'Mew, there are outfits arranged for the photoshoot as per the theme for us. So get changed and get ready and I'll meet you once I'm also done getting ready. Okay?"**

Mew nodded and he saw that one of the staff was there to direct him to the green room. He blinked at Gulf once before leaving and Gulf also blinked at him and they both were directed to different rooms to get ready for the photoshoot.

Mew was given a silk Pyjama as his outfit and he was told that the theme was set by the photographer. He quickly changed and one of the hairstylists started doing something with his hair. Usually, Mew doesn't let makeup artists or hairstylists groom him for shoots but since this was for a photoshoot, he guessed that the photographer must have some requirements, so he let them do whatever they wanted.

Once he was ready, he asked the staff if he can go back to see the dog as he was already ready. When they let him go, he entered the same room and this time the whole set up of the room was completely changed already for the photoshoot. There were different kinds of lightings and monitors set up all around the room.

Mew saw the black dog was sitting on the floor nearby the couch. He immediately went, sat on the floor and took the dog in his arms. He was happily playing with him and cooing at him when suddenly he felt someone's presence behind him. He tilted his head a bit to see if it was actually who he thought it was. And indeed it was Gulf, hovering over the couch to look at the dog, wearing an identical set of pyjamas just like Mew's but with contrasting colours.

Mew smiled at him, leaned back, supporting his back with the couch and turned his head towards the dog again. Mew was softly patting the dog when he felt Gulf's right arm wrap around him and Gulf's hand placed on his shoulder. Mew was surprised for a moment but then he relaxed again. Gulf advanced his left hand and played with the dog. Both of them were in their own world when they heard a flash and they looked ahead to see the photographer clicking their picture. For a moment they actually forgot that they were there with more people, because they were enjoying themselves on their own with the dog in their own little bubble.

The photographer clapped to gain their attention and said, " **We want these random happy couple poses only from you both. Just be natural and play with the dog, we might get done with this sooner than later."**

Both of them nodded and Gulf came and sat beside Mew. The photographer prompted Gulf to get closer to Mew, to which both of them looked at each other and then Gulf moved very close to Mew, as if they were glued to each other. Gulf leaned completely on Mew and as a reflex, Mew encircled his left arm around Gulf, enclosing him in his embrace. Gulf instantly relaxed and there was no hint of awkwardness between the two. They both genuinely smiled at the comfort and ease they felt. 

Gulf took the dog in his arms and held him lovingly. Mew also placed his right hand on the dog and they looked at the camera, genuine smiles adorned on their face and they heard a flash. The photographer took a couple of more photos and when he said he was done, Mew and Gulf started playing with the dog again. 

Mew looked so delighted and cheerful that Gulf couldn't help but stare at him lovingly. Mew could feel Gulf's eyes on him, even though his whole attention was on the dog.

Mew looked up at Gulf, raising his brows but Gulf just shook his head smilingly. 

Their moment was cut short as one of the caretakers approached them and told them that it was time to feed the dog so they needed to take the dog away. Mew instantly looked at the dog, caressed him endearingly and finally gave the dog an affectionate kiss on the head and let him go. As the caretaker was walking away with the dog, Mew smiled and said in a whisper, " **I hope he gets a very good and loving home."**

Gulf smiled and replied, " **I hope so too. I hope this exposure will allow this organisation to help more dogs and more people will volunteer to adopt these loving beings."**

They were yet again disturbed by one of the producers, who told them that they needed to get changed in their own clothes. They nodded and went their separate ways. 

After changing, they met outside by the car and the cameras weren't shooting right now. Mew had no idea about the plans ahead for the rest of the day. It was around 4 in the evening and as far as he knew, the dates ended with dinners, which meant he still had some more time remaining with Gulf. Gulf signalled Mew to move towards the car and Mew was surprised for a second, because he thought the producers won't let them go in a car alone, but it was needless to say Mew was ecstatic to get this new knowledge and he happily paced towards the car. Mew was about to open the passenger door, when Gulf asked, " **Wanna drive Krub?"**

Mew looked at Gulf and said in confusion, " **But I don't know where we're heading.",** to which Gulf smiled and said, **"I'll guide the directions.".** Mew immediately nodded happily and Gulf passed the keys to Mew.

Mew inserted the keys, while Gulf fastened his seat belt. Mew started the engine and zoomed out of the parking area. As soon as they were out of the vicinity of the producers and crews, Mew looked around to see of the camera in the car was shooting. Gulf looked at Mew and said, " **No cameras right now.".** Mew looked at Gulf in surprise and asked, " **Really? How come they let us go alone without the cameras?"**

Gulf smugly smiled and said, " **The camera in the car ran out of battery and they would have charged it but they have noticed that I anyways don't hold much conversations so they assumed that they won't miss much, also I told my manager that I was very sleepy and I'm going to take a power nap in the car."**

Mew smiled and asked curiously, " **And they believed you that easily?"**

" **Come on, I'm not bragging but I'm an actor, I can do this much at the very least.",** Gulf answered poutingly.

Mew smiled and replied, " **Okay okay, but why are you pouting?"**

Gulf pouted a bit more and said, " **Because P'Mew doesn't think I'm a good actor."**

Mew glanced at Gulf to see if he was serious or just playing. Mew kept his eyes on the road again and said, " **Aow, I never said that. And if I'm being completely honest with you, I've never watched any of your shows so I don't really know about your acting skills."**

Gulf looked at Mew in attention and asked, " **Aow, have you really never watched any of my shows?** to which Mew shook his head but placed one of his hands on Gulf's knee and squeezed it.

Gulf smiled and placed his own hand on Mew's hand and squeezed Mew's hand. They both smiled at each other.

Their conversations rolled out very smoothly. Mew told Gulf about chopper and how much he loved chopper. Gulf intently listened as if it was the most important thing in the world.

Mew was happy to see that Gulf was actually paying attention to what he was saying, it made him feel acknowledged. Gulf was giving directions to Mew and after some time Mew realized where they were going and he instantly looked at Gulf for confirmation, to which Gulf smiled at him and nodded

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys! I'm again back . I wanted to complete the date in this chapter only but it had reached around 6.2k words already so I again decided to cut it in between. 
> 
> Where do you think they've reached that has Mew all happy and surprised? 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts and opinions in the comments. Also, let me know is it okay if I post lengthy chapters such as 6k+ words, or should I cut them as I've been doing since the last chapter. 
> 
> Your comments motivate me a lot , so please comment a lot and tell me your ideas 🌸
> 
> Toddles


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is something blooming in here?

Mew slowly parked the car and they were at a beach. Mew was so elated because this day has been going surprisingly so well , Mew never imagined that he would get to spend the day with dogs and have some private time with Gulf and then they were at the beach now. He couldn't have asked for more.

Mew wandered his eyes around and he could already see that the staff and the cameras were already there and the cameras were rolling. Mew tried to avoid them as much as he could. He looked at Gulf, who was already looking at him. 

Gulf spoke up, " **Shall we go, walk around a bit on the sand and later see the sunset together?"**

Mew nodded at him happily and forwarded his hand. Gulf trained his eyes on Mew's hand then again looked up at Mew's eyes and slowly gave his hand in Mew's. Both of them interlocking their fingers, started walking towards the sand. 

They walked a bit looking at the waves hitting the shore, but Gulf felt a tug in his hand , he looked at his side to see Mew taking off his shoes and holding them in his other free hand. Gulf smiled and copied Mew's actions and then Both of them walked together on the shore, a cameraman following them very diligently. 

Mew wanted to ask and tell Gulf so many things but with the camera following them, he needed to filter what could be said and what needed to wait. 

Mew came up with something and he asked Gulf, " **So, you liked my sketch?"**

Gulf was already smiling, he nodded and said animatedly , **"I sometimes wonder how can you be so smart and talented altogether, not missing the fact how you look great as well."**

  
  


Gulf bit his lips as soon as those words were out of his mouth. Mew chuckled at Gulf's reaction and asked playfully, wiggling his eyebrows up and down, " **Oh, so do you think that I look great."**

Gulf jabbed Mew on his shoulder and said, " **That's not the point. But really!! How are you so talented? The sketch was detailed, with delicate shading and highlighting the proper features."**

Mew smiled and unlocked their entwined hands and rubbed Gulf's head in affection, ruffling his hair. Gulf rolled his eyes at that but smiled anyway, which told Mew that he wasn't serious. Mew smiled, wrapped his arm on Gulf's shoulder and said, " **Okay, sir. I'll gladly let you change the topic. And honestly, I don't even think the sketch was that great. I felt I could do better but I was just so happy to play with the dog that I didn't even concentrate completely on sketching."**

Gulf shook his head in disbelief and said, " **If that wasn't great, then I don't know what will be! You gotta show me your standard of great."**

Mew smiled and nodded. Mew looked around and asked Gulf, " **Shall we sit on the sand and wait for the sunset?"**

Gulf bobbed his head in a yes. Mew again clasped Gulf's hand and Gulf immediately entwined his fingers with Mew's. They both beamed at each other and sat by the shore.

Gulf untwined their hands, and instead wrapped his arm around Mew's arm, and looked ahead. Mew tilted his head to look at Gulf , then he also looked ahead.

" **It's beautiful… isn't it?",** Mew asked looking serenely at the waves hitting the shore and disappearing. 

Gulf laid his head on Mew's shoulder and silently nodded, his eyes never leaving the scenery where the sun is meeting the sea.

Mew slightly turned his head to look at Gulf. He stared in Gulf's eyes to see if something was wrong, but Gulf still didn't leave his eyes from the front view.

Mew also looked ahead again and asked, " **Are you tired?"**

Gulf shook his head and said , " **I feel very comfortable right now."**

Mew smiled and ruffled Gulf's hair from his free hand. Gulf closed his eyes in bliss. 

_Gulf hoped Mew could understand his unsaid words. Gulf hoped Mew could understand that by laying head on Mew's shoulder, Gulf wanted to say to him that he feels close to him, that he trusts him and that he wants to be close to him._ There is a lot Gulf wants to say but he's unable to say. Gulf doesn't know if its because of his own inability to express his emotions or he doesn't want to say it on camera.

Meanwhile Mew was confused for a certain moment as to whether he should take Gulf's body language into consideration or is he reading too much. But then Mew thought that he could clearly feel it. _He could feel the body language and vibe. Even though they are not communicating about this verbally, but Mew could feel it in his bones. Mew always believes that a person's body language speaks volume, it sheds light on the emotions and the feeling that the person might not even be aware of themselves._

Mew silenced his loud thoughts and focused on the beautiful scenery, with the most pretty man laying his head on his shoulder. Mew sighed in relief and exclaimed happily.

" **Wow! I never knew I missed this so much! I missed seeing the sunsets. I can't even remember when was the last time I took time out of my busy schedule to do this."**

Gulf looked up at Mew, his head still on his shoulder, he asked, " **Are you very busy normally? Aow of course you would be. You're a CEO."**

Mew stayed silent for a while, pondering over Gulf's words. After a while he looked at Gulf and answered, " **To be honest, I can take time out if I want. But I never wanted to, because I had nothing else to do instead of work."**

Gulf frowned and said, " **Then take time out often. You should have some calm and soothing time to yourself too."**

Mew just shrugged his shoulder and didn't answer any further.

After a while, Mew asked Gulf, " **What about you? Do you do it often?"**

Gulf just shrugged and said, " **I never saw a sunset from a beach. Actually I like mountains more than sea, but if I'll be honest with you, this feels nice too, so I might do it again in future."**

**"Maybe with you." ,** he whispered very lightly and he wasn't sure if Mew even heard it or not because it was very windy on the beach, but the way Mew held his hand and squeezed it, he definitely did hear.

They were silent for a while, just taking in the air, the beautiful scenery and each other's comforting presence.

Gulf broke the calming silence by asking Mew, " **Tell me some random fact about you."**

Mew thought for a second and said, " **I love singing. Actually if I wouldn't be a CEO, I probably would've been a singer."**

Gulf looked at him and said, " **You still can be. Can you sing? Don't tell me you can because I'll be so conscious of you!! What can you not do?"**

Mew smiled and just shrugged in answer.

He asked after a minute of silence, " **Tell me a random fact about you too."**

Gulf said almost instantly as if he knew Mew was gonna ask that, " **I'm allergic to seafood."**

Mew raised his brows and asked, " **Really? Is it very serious? What symptoms do you get?"**

Gulf shrugged and said, " **Nothing serious, just a runny nose, red rashes, itchiness etc etc."**

Mew frowned and said, " **All of this is nothing much?"**

Gulf just shrugged in response.

They were interrupted from their sweet heaven by one of the producers, who signaled Gulf that they needed to go back now.

Gulf just closed his eyes for a minute. Mew was nudging him at his side, probably indicating that they needed to go back. He looked around and reluctantly picked his head from Mew's shoulder and told him to wait for him there. It seemed like a recap of the first night, except this time Mew had an idea where he might have gone, still Mew wordlessly complied and waited for him.

Gulf came back with his one hand behind his back , which made Mew crack into laughter. Gulf also smiled sheepishly at him and sat down beside him again, and started to speak, " **P'Mew, I had an amazing day and a lot of credit for that goes to you. You are outstandingly talented and smart and I love that you never let me compliment you but I still would. I had a great time talking to you and knowing you in the little time we got but I would love to know you more, so will you accept this rose?"**

Mew couldn't help but smile at that sweet boy. He replied smilingly accepting the rose, " **Of course, I will. Thank you."**

This time Gulf opened his arm and tightly embraced Mew. They both were hugging , while sitting on the sand but that didn't stop them from swaying from side to side, while still hugging.

After a while, they broke the hug , smiled at each other and got up to walk to the car parking. The shooting for the day ending on that note.

All the staff members were already settled in the two other cars. Their mics have also been removed before coming to the car park. Mew raised his brows and asked Gulf, " **Are we also riding back together?"**

Gulf simply nodded at him and again passed him the keys of the car.

Mew started the car, and they were already on their way to the mansion. 

When they were on the busy roads of Bangkok, Mew asked him, " **How are they letting us ride together alone again? I thought they'd be very strict about this."**

Gulf shrugged and said, " **They probably think that we won't speak much since I'm not talkative and I'm tired since morning."**

" **But seeing how we were being on the beach, they would still think that we won't speak much?",** Mew asked confused

Gulf smiled evilly and said, " **They probably thought that I was acting on the beach."**

**"Why would they think so?",** Mew asked, his brows furrowed.

" **Because one of the producers suggested I do acting at least for the camera if I can't actually speak and be all emotional with all the contestants. Most of them know me for a few months since the time I signed the show, so they know that I'm an introvert and it's difficult for me to hold conversations, so they said since I'm an actor, I should try a bit of acting because they want at least something to air.",** Gulf answered, shrugging his shoulder.

Mew was completely frowning now, he said in a very serious tone, " **Do they order you to do a lot of things? Didn't you put your own conditions, while signing the contract."**

" **Wow!! You sound like such a serious businessman right now!!",** Gulf chuckled.

Mew rolled his eyes, and Gulf replied seriously this time, " **I've put my conditions too. But they were not ordering me, we were just discussing the brief when I told them that I won't do anything mushy if I don't feel like it and they jokingly suggested that I should do acting and I also laughed along and told them that I can do that."**

Mew had a very neutral expression on his face, when he asked, " **Were you though? Were you acting back on the beach?"**

" **What do you think? Do you think I was acting?" ,** Gulf asked challengingly, ready to to put some sense into Mew , if he answered incorrectly.

Mew kept silent for a while, and Gulf kept looking at him in question.

Mew spoke, after a while, " **Honestly? Honestly I think I can feel when you try to act and when you're genuinely doing something. Your eyes say a lot. And I firmly believe that I can read one's body language well, and I've felt nothing but pure sincerity and genuineness from you."**

**"Good answer! If you had said something wrong, I was so ready to give you a piece of my mind.",** Gulf said, crossing his arms.

They were halted on the red light, when Mew smiled and said, " **Oww! Don't sulk. I actually have something for you. I didn't know if I'll get the opportunity to give you or not but I got it for you anyway and sneaked it in the car without anyone seeing it."**

That piqued Gulf's interest and he asked excitedly, " **What?? What is it? Where is it?"**

Mew chuckled at Gulf's excitement and told him to look at the backseat.

Gulf immediately turned to look at the backseat and he saw a beautiful sunflower there. He picked it up, smelled it and smiled.

" **Thank youuu. It is so pretty. Where did you get it from though" ,** he said.

" **Since you are the rose giver here, I wanted to give you something solely from my side, so a sunflower for a sunflower.",** Mew said smilingly 

Gulf looked at the sunflower and blushed, his ears turning red.

Mew smiled at that, he has now understood that Gulf's ears always turn red when he is embarrassed or blushing.

They reached the mansion, but Mew didn't park in front of the entrance since Gulf will have to go to the hotel and Mew had to get down here only. 

The two of them sat in silence, Mew took off his seat belt and opened his arms for a hug. Gulf immediately hugged him, hiding his face in his chest , while Mew buried his face in Gulf's neck and pecked him little there. They stayed like that for a minute and then Gulf broke the hug, leaned forward towards Mew's face and pecked him softly on his cheek.

Mew smiled and he also leaned forward, kissing Gulf's checks endearingly.

They both smiled, held each other's hand , said their goodbyes and Mew came out of the car.

  
  


* * *

Mew entered the Mansion and as soon as he entered, he could see all the eyes present in the room on him. He slowly walked and sat beside Tul, who gave him a hug as a welcome back greeting. Mew smiled at him and patted his back. Soon enough almost all the other men present in the room greeted him and Mew also smiled at them. Mew was aware that all of them must be curious and some of them might even be jealous of him, so he knew he had to deal with them with his brains. This time, one of the guys who didn't get to go on the date that day asked.

" **How was it P'Mew? I'm so jealous of you. You not only got to meet Gulf on the group date today, but you also got the extra time with him."**

Mew knew that the guy was only joking and he meant no offense because by now Mew believes that he has started to understand almost everyone's personality here.

Mew smiled a little in response and said, " **There is nothing like that. It was just luck that I got the extra time."**

The guy nodded and one of the other guys asked, " **But you came back now only, we thought you'd come after dinner."**

Mew replied, keeping a neutral face, " **It wasn't a one on one date that we'd go to have dinner . We just got a little amount of time to talk. That's it."**

Mew knew if he stayed there any longer, the other men in the room are also going to pry more as to what Mew and Gulf did but Mew didn't think that he would like to share any of it with any of these guys here. So, before they could even open their mouths to throw more questions at Mew, he stood up and excused himself, saying, " **I'm very tired and I badly need a shower, so I'll go ahead to my room first, see you all tomorrow."**

Mew could see some of them smiled at him and nodded. And Mew nodded and quickly walked back to his room. As soon as he entered his room, he kept the rose on his side table carefully and then picking up his clothes, he went to take a relaxing shower because he was genuinely exhausted because A LOT happened in a matter of one day only. He needs peace and silence to absorb and take in everything.

He took a very long shower and after coming out of the washroom, he saw both Max and Tul sitting on Tul's bed and waiting for him.

He smiled, laid down on his bed, and talked a bit with them. He didn't know when sleep overtook him, but he slept very peacefully that night.

* * *

Mew's eyes flew open in the middle of the night yet again, he wore his glasses kept on his side table and looked at the rose. He smiled a little seeing it and he went to the washroom to get done with his business. After coming out, he sat on his bed and looked at Max and Tul who were heavily sleeping and snoring away. He shook his head and made a mental note to tease them about their snoring sometime. Mew knew that he slept relatively early last night do he wouldn't be to sleep anymore and the other thing was that he was so damn hungry, his stomach making loud noises which reminded Mew that he didn't have dinner last night. 

Thinking that he needs to do something about his grumbling stomach, Mew stood up, wore his beanie and he was about to walk out of the room when he felt that it's too cold so he took his jacket that was nearby his bed and adorned it as well. He walked down straight to the kitchen thinking what he could eat . Mew was too lazy to make something for himself right now so he opened the fridge to look up anything he could eat. Mew remembers Tul telling him that he had made Mac and cheese and he had left some for Mew and Tul was speaking truth because Mew could see a Tupperware full of Mac and cheese. Mew's stomach made hungry noises just by looking at it and Mew quickly took it out and heated it up. After the microwave made a ding voice in the otherwise silent Mansion, Mew immediately took it out and shifted it into a bowl and he took a fork. After taking the bowl, Mew was deciding where to eat, he could eat in the bedroom but he might wake up the other two guys so Mew again opened the door of the foyer and walked out to the backyard, where he and Gulf had first talked, that place have naturally become his go to place and he often sits on the sofa there in the evening to take in fresh air. Mew walked to the sofa and sat on it, it was too dark there right now because the usual shimmery lightings are turned off when they are not shooting. Mew felt there was someone on couch moving and for a second he thought it was some wild animal but then he shook his head at his childish scary thoughts and wore his specs that he had hanged on his shirt of his pyjamas through the collar earlier when he was heating up the food. When he wore the specs, he could clearly see Gulf wearing a tank top and sweatpants looking at him amused through the fluorescent moonlight. 

Mew's eyes widened and he whisper yelled at Gulf, asking him, " **What are you doing here againnnn? Weren't you going back to the hotel? And why don't you ever sleep huh?"**

Gulf smiled at Mew's cute and panicked questions and replied , " **Calm Down Krub. Why do you start to panic in situations like this?"**

**"Because I don't want us , particularly you to get into any trouble because of this." ,** Mew whisper-yelled yet again, at the same time he was looking around to check if there was anybody else out there but he knew there was no one like the two of them who liked to ruin their sleeps and come to sit in the backyard in the chilling weather at 4 in the morning.

Gulf chuckled at him and replied, " **Don't scold me but you look very cute panicking hehe. But to answer your question, I actually have been staying in the outhouse since the beginning. I never shifted to the hotel because you know earlier there were some schedule errors but later on when there were rooms available in the hotel, the management decided that it's better if I stay in the outhouse only because it's more convenient but they pretend in front of others that I stay in a hotel so that the contestants can not know about it. Did I answer your question?"**

Mew first rolled his eyes at Gulf's former remark about him being cute and replied, " **But I know now and I'm also one of the contestants. Why are you telling me?"**

Gulf poured his lips a little and said, " **Aow! You asked me about it, do you expect me to lie to you?"**

**"So if anyone else will ask, you will also tell them?"** , Mew asked with a neutral face.

Gulf shrugged his shoulders and said, " **Of course I'd tell them so that they can come into my room in the middle of the night."**

Mew furrowed his brows at his answer and took the fork in his hand and had a bite of the Mac and cheese he heated up earlier. He answered, " **Alright."**

Gulf smiled and wrapped his arm around Mew's stomach and leaned his head on Mew's shoulder and said, " **You know I'm joking right? Of course I wouldn't tell everyone."**

Mew grumbled but nodded anyway , saying, " **How would I know? I'd only believe what you'll tell me."**

**"Aow I know you know when I'm lying and when I'm actually speaking the truth.",** Gulf replied, rubbing his forehead on Mew's shoulder.

Mew didn't answer anything because that was kinda true. He took a fork full of Mac and cheese and forwarded his hand towards Gulf's mouth. Gulf looked up at him, and Mew gestured to him to eat so Gulf opened his mouth and Mew fed him.

" **Were you hungry?",** Gulf asked Mew.

Mew nodded with his mouth full and after swallowing, he answered, " **I slept as soon as I hit my bed after we came back, I didn't even have dinner."**

Gulf nodded and Mew fed him another morsel. Gulf was eating without complaining.

Mew asked him, " **You didn't sleep the whole night yet again? Do you really not sleep at all in the night?"**

Gulf shrugged his shoulders and buried his head more into Mew's neck, if that was even possible.

" **I had a lot in my mind, I couldn't sleep."**

" **Is anything troubling you?"** , Mew questioned.

Gulf shook his head at that and said, " **Not really."**

Mew kept the bowl on the table in front of them and looked at Gulf directly, who was shivering a bit due to the cold. 

Mew raised his brows and questioned Gulf, " **What were you thinking coming out here in this chilly weather in a tank top."**

" **I wasn't thinking." ,** Gulf replied tiredly.

Mew shook his head at him and shrugged his jacket off and covered Gulf in it, which actually proved to be a tough task for Mew because Gulf wasn't letting Mew go. After struggling a bit, Mew successfully covered Gulf in his jacket. Mew then opened his arms and Gulf immediately hugged him, this time hiding his face in Mew's chest.

After a while, Mew asked Gulf, " **Are you making me a pillow for you to sleep?"**

Gulf nodded and mumbled in Mew's chest, " **Let me rest."**

Mew chuckled and pecked Gulf's hair very softly, tightening his arms around Gulf even more. 

Gulf's voice broke the silence, " **Do you miss me when you don't see me?"**

Mew was trying to understand where this question was coming from in Gulf's mind, but Mew answered, " **Do you?"**

Mew felt Gulf squeezing his arms around Mew and Gulf said, " **I asked firstttt."**

**"Isn't it unfair that you get the answer and I don't?" ,** Mew counter replied.

Gulf rubbed his forehead on Mew's chest and then looked up at Mew's eyes from the same position, not taking his head off from Mew's chest.

Both of them kept looking at each other's eyes, then Gulf said, " **What if I say that I kept thinking about you that why I couldn't sleep?"**

Mew's eyes widened a little but he started stroking Gulf's back and said, " **Then I'd say that I find it so damn weird that I keep missing you and thinking about you the whole time we're not together."**

Gulf blinked his eyes and after composing himself a little, he asked, " **Why is it weird to you?"**

**"Because of this whole setting. I mean there is a good chance that I might end up heartbroken at the end of this, because it is not just you and me, there are other people too. But I can't help it. Whenever we're together, my rational mind is asleep and I just feel as if it is only us two.",** Mew replied after a deep thought.

Gulf didn't know what to answer to that. Gulf didn't know what to do to assure Mew, because honestly he's also afraid and he also finds it weird that there are other people too and it's just the first week only, but every time he's alone or even with the other guys, he keeps thinking about Mew only. But Gulf couldn't tell all this to Mew, because it will burden Mew only. 

Gulf just leaned forward towards Mew, and smacked a kiss on Mew's right cheek loudly, as a response to that Mew closed his eyes. 

Mew was absorbing the moment keeping gus eyes closed and Gulf kept staring at Mew's face. 

After a while, " **I meant to say this the other day, but I didn't want to say it in front of the other guys but you look so sexy in specs."** , Gulf whispered the last part.

Mew immediately opened his eyes at what Gulf said and his eyes widened and he said rather embarrassed, shaking his head, " **I never thought you'd say something shameless like this."**

" **What's so shameless about it? I'm just telling you what I think."** , Gulf answered innocently.

Mew shook his head at him. After a while, Mew said, " **I know anyone else might be dying for the position I am in right now with you and as much as its calming, I still think you should go to sleep now."**

Gulf grumbled something inaudible to Mew, but it sounded something like _'As if I'll just hug anyone like this'_ . But Mew didn't ask him about it. Gulf again spoke, this time audible enough for Mew, " **5 more minutes."**

Mew smiled and hugged him tight because truth to be told Mew felt so at peace in this moment, that he also didn't want to let go of him.

After a while Mew felt Gulf loosening his grip and he leaned back ,both of them looked at each other , holding each other's hand. 

They stood up from the couch and before they let go, Gulf spoke, " **See you at the cocktail party tomorrow."** , to which Mew nodded and Gulf added, " **Come to talk to me even though you already have a rose."**

Mew smiled at him and nodded. Mew leaned forward and pecked Gulf's forehead. Gulf also kissed Mew's cheek the second time that morning. With that both of them squeezed each other's hand for the last time before letting each other go completely and going into opposite directions.

* * *

That day passed by in a blur and it was already time for all the men to get ready for the cocktail party the next evening. Mew was lazy and rather lethargic that day so when all of them were getting ready, he told Max and Tul that he's sleeping for a while and he took a nap. But when he woke up after an hour , he was feeling worse. It seemed that he had a slight fever and a bad headache, he didn't feel like getting up from the bed at all. So he laid down a bit more but after a while when Lily, one of the producers knocked on their door to let them know that they are going to start the shoot soon and they need to get down now, she saw that Mew had not even started getting ready. She told or rather commanded Mew to get down in 20 minutes and when Tul was about to tell her that Mew wasn't feeling well, she cut him off and asked Max and Tul to get down now as they were ready. The way she talked, Mew felt that it was very rude and he would've answered her in her own way in any normal situation but firstly he wasn't feeling well and secondly he had to endure these little silly things because he didn't want to end up in any troubled situation because of which he might have to leave and loose Gulf completely. That thought scares him and he doesn't know what will happen as they'll proceed in the later weeks.

Putting a brake on his train of thoughts, he reluctantly got up from the bed and picked a white striped suit and a black plain T shirt, the idea of wearing a formal crisp dress shirt not appealing to him at that moment when he was already feeling quite out of it.

( _A/N: please ignore my ridiculous editing skills if you notice it)_

He quickly changed and then picked a pair of specs, abandoning his contacts because he already had a headache and he didn't want to trigger it anymore and to be honest, he wanted to be as comfortable as he could. He just looked at the mirror and combed his hands with his fingers and then just left them in a messy style because he couldn't do much about it at that moment. He knew that he should take a pain killer or something but he didn't have lunch properly and he didn't have much time to waste anyways, because he didn't want anymore rudeness, he decided that he will take medicine after the shoot is done. He looked at the mirror for the last time and then walked out of his room, heaving a big sigh.

When Mew reached the living room, the cameras were already rolling and some of the guys were missing from the living room. He looked around and silently sat beside Tul, who was busy talking to Kris.When Tul noticed him, he turned towards him and asked him how was he feeling. Mew just nodded as a reply because truthfully Mew was feeling worse than how he was feeling an hour ago. However, Tul didn't ask further and told Mew that Gulf was already here and that James pulled him first to talk tonight. Mew just nodded because he didn't have much to say. Mew rested his head at the head of the sofa,closed his eyes and tried to ignore the voices in the room and rest a bit. 

It seems like only 5 minutes to Mew since he closed his eyes, but now he could hear that James was back in the room and he was excitedly telling the other guys in detail how his conversation went with Gulf. After a while the voices suddenly silenced in the room and Mew sighed in relief, with his eyes closed. Mew felt a nudge at his side and he reluctantly opened his eyes to look at his side to Tul in question, but Tul gestured towards the front through his eyes. Mew sighed and turned his eyes towards the front only to look at Gulf standing tall, looking at Mew in question.

°°°°°

_When Gulf had entered the Mansion the first time that evening, he did the regular greetings to the guys before Mild did his little speech as always. When it was Gulf's turn to speak, he looked all around the living room at all the guys but he couldn't find Mew. Gulf was confused because why would the producers start shooting if one of the contestants was not present at that moment. Keeping his confusion aside, Gulf remained professional and started out his speech, as usual._

_"_ **_Hello everyone! I hope you all are doing well. I had an extremely fun and good week getting to know you all. I hope we can all start out this cocktail party by continuing that by getting to know each other more. I look forward to talking to you guys tonight as well , so cheers to getting to know each other more."_ **

_All the guys cheered and Gulf was now downright worried because how come Mew still wasn't here so Gulf kept a neutral face and asked very spontaneously, "_ **_By the way, someone seems to be missing here. Who is it?"_ **

_Gulf saw that Tul was about to answer when he was cut off by James, who spoke up, "_ **_Oh yeah! It is P'Mew. Do you even remember him? It seem that he's going to take ages to get ready."_ **

_Gulf frowned his brows because honestly he was so offended at James' audacity but he needed to play it cool. Before he could say something as a reply to James, James spoke up again._

_"_ **_Shall I steal you first to talk tonight?"_ **

_Gulf wanted nothing but to know why exactly Mew wasn't there but he nodded at James anyway, because the producers had asked him not to deny anyone who approached him first._

_They both walked out to the garden and James kept talking and telling Gulf about some childhood story of his but Gulf was far from listening to his words, but he kept nodding at him absentmindedly. After a while one of the other guy came and interrupted James. James reluctantly got up grumbling evident in his voice. Gulf was rather grateful to the guy for interrupting them._

_This went along for a good two hours. Guys kept coming and interrupting the others. Everytime Gulf hoped in his heart that it would be Mew who interrupts them, but it was already 2 hours gone and Mew never came. Gulf thought that maybe Mew couldn't go against his principles of not interrupting, which is why he didn't come to talk to him. It would be a lie if Gulf said that he wasn't disappointed but he thought he'd try and go find out why Mew didn't come from him only. So after talking to the 15th guy that night, Gulf stood up and walked inside the living room. As usual, as soon as Gulf entered the living room, all the chattering came to a sudden halt and everyone smiled at Gulf. Gulf smiled back in return and finally his eyes landed on the one he was trying to find since the time he came that night. Mew was leaning his head on the back of the sofa with his eyes closed and his specs on. Gulf wondered why was Mew sleeping in the middle of the cocktail party. Before Gulf could say something, Tul understood that Gulf's eyes were directed towards Mew so Tul softly nudged at Mew's side._

_Gulf could see that Mew looked at Tul in question and when Tul gestured towards Gulf, Mew looked up at Gulf._

  
  


°°°°°

Gulf smiled a little at Mew and asked him, " **Hello Krub. Would you like to have a chat?"**

Mew looked disheveled but he nodded anyways and stood up. He walked towards Gulf and held out his hand. Gulf immediately took his hand and they walked out towards the backyard.

When they settled on the same couch, which is becoming their spot now, Gulf looked at Mew in question and asked.

" **Are you alright? Did you not sleep well last night?"**

**"I slept fine and I'm okay."** , Mew replied but his voice sounded a little hoarse than usual.

Gulf looked at Mew's eyes and he could feel that Mew was lying. Gulf squeezed Mew's hands a bit and suddenly it seemed his senses kicked in because he could feel Mew's hands were warmer than usual. Gulf frowned in confusion and let Mew's right hand go and he forwarded his now free hands towards Mew's forehead and he could clearly feel he was burning up. 

Gulf's eyes widened and he said or rather exclaimed , " **You have feverrrr!! Why didn't you tell anyone that you're not feeling well?"**

Mew squeezed Gulf's left hand and said, " **I'm fine. It's just a little. Forget about it. Tell me how are you?"**

Gulf furrowed his brows and asked Mew, " **Did you take medicines?"**

Mew shook his head and said, " **I'll take it later. Now forget about it."**

" **You're fine.. right? Do you feel anything else?"** , Gulf asked still not convinced.

Mew nodded at him and said, " **Yes baby, I'm already feeling better than before."**

Gulf looked up at Mew in surprise at the sudden endearment and he couldn't help but say, " **Baby?"**

This time Mew looked up at Gulf in question and said, " **Eh? What?"**

**"You just called me Baby earlier." ,** Gulf said unsurely.

Mew's brows furrowed in confusion and he asked, " **Really? Did I say that?"**

Gulf nodded at him and Mew replied, " **I'm sorry, I must have said it without realizing. Did I make you uncomfortable?"**

Gulf shook his head in a no. Mew smiled at that.

" **Take care of yourself and don't get sick. Okay Krub?"** , Gulf said looking at Mew.

Mew nodded and said, " **You too Krub, the weather keeps changing these days so take care of yourself as well."**

Gulf nodded and before he could reply, they were interrupted by James who came to talk to Gulf for the second time that night. Gulf was so pissed but his acting skills came in handy because he kept a very neutral face. Gulf looked at Mew to see if he was annoyed but surprisingly Mew also had a neutral face.

They both looked at each other and Mew stood up to leave but Gulf tugged at his left hand, which he was still holding. Mew raised his brows in question and Gulf hugged him and placed his hands on Mew's chest in a fist. Mew was confused for a minute because James was still standing there and why would Gulf do that in front of him but he didn't think further about it and hugged him back. It was a very short casual hug and it lasted a few seconds only. Before Mew left, Gulf told him again to take care and Mew nodded at him.

* * *

Not long after, the rose ceremony started and two more guys went home that night, which meant that there were 16 remaining guys out of 20 who came on the first night.

This cocktail party didn't take as long as the first night one and they were done by 12 am this time, unlike last time which took almost the whole night.

Mew hurriedly washed up, wanting to hit the bed as soon as possible, when he took his jacket in his hand from the towel holder, he felt something fell from the inside pocket of his jacket. Mew kneeled down to see what it was because he was definitely sure that he didn't keep a piece of paper in his jacket's pocket that looked like a chit.

He took it in his hand and when he opened it, his eyes widened in shock.

♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys! Phew It was veryyyy long. Wasn't it? It was around 6.6K+ words. I hope it was worth the wait.
> 
> What do you think Mew found in his jacket's pocket that shocked him so much?
> 
> Please let me know what you thought about this very lengthy chapter in the comments. I'd be looking forward to know your take on it. 
> 
> I haven't proof read it because its 5 am here and my eyes are literally drooping but I wanted to update before sleeping . So, if there are any errors, kindly ignore~~
> 
> Toodles


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky and messy?

Mew opened up the piece of paper with confusion and curiosity, but what he read made his eyes widened.

_'Backyard at 3'_

For a second, Mew was confused as to where this little chit came from, but suddenly he realized and remembered how Gulf had hugged him in front of James, keeping his hands on Mew's chest and it didn't take rocket science for Mew to realize that it was Gulf, who sneaked this chit in his pocket. Mew was amused and at the same time restless,because he didn't know if this was right or not . Meeting off camera accidentally was altogether a different thing than to plan and meet sneakily. It's not like Mew doesn't want to meet Gulf but he's thinking of the repercussions Gulf might have to face if they ever got caught. Mew thought that maybe he's fretting over nothing but he still doesn't want any trouble for Gulf . After brooding over it for sometime, Mew decided to chuck it as he thought that finally he'll get to meet Gulf after two long days, because he hardly talked to Gulf for 10 minutes when James had interrupted them that night.

Mew sighed, folded the piece of paper carefully, hid it in the sweatpants' pocket and walked out of the washroom. When he came out he saw that Max and Tul were sleeping on Tul's bed still wearing the same clothes that they were wearing during the cocktail party. Looking at them, he shook his head because usually all the contestants are always in this condition after cocktail parties because they're served a lot of alcohol and no one denies. Well Mew does, it's not like Mew doesn't drink but he likes to be in control and he wasn't well anyway so he didn't drink even one shot that night. 

Mew looked at the wall clock and it was half past 12 already. He was a bit sleepy but he didn't know if he'll be able to wake up by 3, if he slept right now. But he lied down on the bed anyway, because he still had a little fever and he thought he could at least use some rest for a while.

Mew was just thinking over many things while lying down and closing his eyes. Majority of his thoughts were occupied by Gulf. People might think that it has only been one week and no one can fall in love in a jiffy. But Mew knew what he was feeling. He still wouldn't call it love out aloud but in his heart, he knew it was something close to that or maybe it was exactly that. Mew isn't a teenager who'd be in a denial and keep denying his feelings. No! It is not that. 

_Mew knew that Gulf reminded him of what butterflies in the stomach felt like. But as much as Mew understood what the butterflies of love felt like, he also understood the responsibility of love. Above all, Mew can not forget what kind of setting they are in right now. When he came here, in his heart , he'd told himself that he'll protect himself but now, it feels like he has the responsibility of protecting Gulf too. Mew knew he was probably going too far in his thoughts but that's how he is. He always makes plans and everything is always under his control but here it seems that he's gradually losing control. Mew was aware if anyone else could hear his thoughts right now, they'd laugh at him and call him silly but Mew knew this isn't silly, this is very serious._

Mew exhaled loudly and got up from his bed. He never realised that he's been brooding in his thoughts for nearly 2 hours and it was 2:30 already. Mew again hadn't eaten his dinner and he forgot to take his medicines too but he didn't feel like taking them anymore, even though he was aware that he was still trembling a bit and he still had temperature. He grabbed a hoodie and wore it quickly,covering his head with the hood and walked out of the room and out of the Mansion.

He knew that Gulf asked him to come at 3 but he didn't want to stay on his bed anymore with his thoughts. He decided to just wait for Gulf at the backyard only. But when he reached, Gulf was already there standing by the far end tree, where he was standing on the 1st night they had accidentally met. He walked towards him and patted Gulf on his back because Gulf didn't see him as he was facing the other direction. Gulf instantly turned around when Mew patted him and he smiled in relief seeing it was Mew. 

Before Mew could ask Gulf why had he called him here, Gulf kept his index finger on his own lips as a gesture of _shhh_ and Mew complied and kept quiet even though he was confused. Adding more to Mew's confusion, Gulf held Mew's right hand and started dragging him to the opposite direction of the Mansion. Mew had so many questions but he trusted Gulf enough that if he's doing something, he must have thought over it. Gulf kept leading Mew, his hand tightly clutching Mew's hand,as if Mew would run away if he'd let go, even though in reality Mew made no efforts to let go of his hand in the first place. After walking for a while, Mew could spot a little house, which he guessed was the outhouse, because they never got to see it through the Mansion. Mew halted in his tracks and because of which Gulf also stopped. Gulf turned around to look at Mew in question but Mew looked at Gulf with his raised brows with double the amount of questions evident in his eyes. 

Gulf just blinked and whispered very lightly , " **Trust me."**

And that was it for Mew, because honestly he trusted Gulf much more than he'd like to admit so he just nodded submissively and Gulf smiled at him, squeezing his hand one more time before turning around and starting to walk, leading Mew to the direction of the outhouse.

When they reached the front of the outhouse, Mew thought they would enter through the entrance but Gulf padded across the back of the outhouse, dragging Mew and making him even more confused. After walking for a bit more, they reached a small door. Gulf quickly rummaged his free hand in the pocket of his sweatpants and took out a key, never leaving Mew's hand. Gulf quietly unlocked the door and they entered the house. The whole house was drowned in darkness but it seemed Gulf knew his way through because they quickly and silently reached a staircase and went upstairs. They finally arrived in front of a door that seemed to be the last door in the hallway upstairs. Gulf unbolted the door and they both got in.

As soon as they got in, Gulf turned on the lights and Mew turned around to see Gulf carefully locking the door of the room, which seemed to be Gulf's own room here. 

After locking the door, Gulf sighed in relief and sat on the bed, taking a deep breath as if he had run a marathon. After catching his breath, Gulf looked at Mew who was still standing in the middle of the room. Mew was looking at Gulf with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised in question. 

" **Why are you standing there? Sit down Krub.",** Gulf said innocently.

" **May I ask what am I doing here in your room Krub?"** Mew asked, trying to keep a serious face but internally he was cooing at how innocent Gulf was trying to act after acting all sneaky earlier.

" **You may ask but sit down first. Or waittt! Come sit here."** Saying that, Gulf stood up hurriedly and yet again held Mew's hand and dragged him towards the couch, which was placed opposite to the bed.

They both sat on the couch and Mew saw Gulf reaching out for the lidded bowl, placed on the table in front of them. To say Mew was confused, would be an understatement because Mew had no idea what in the world Gulf was even trying to do.

However, Gulf seemed to be on his own mission and it felt he won't give up until he's done so Mew kept quiet and silently stared at Gulf in confusion. Gulf uncovered the bowl and took a spoon from another plate kept on the table. Gulf stirred the spoon in whatever it was in the bowl, which seemed to be soup. After mixing it, Gulf scooped the soup in the spoon, blew it from his mouth to cool it down and then forwarded it towards Mew's mouth. Mew raised his brows at that but Gulf glared at Mew, as if he was getting angry at Mew for asking so many questions. Mew shook his head and opened his mouth and let the younger feed him one spoon. And then second and then third and it kept going till the bowl was half empty.

When Gulf forwarded yet another spoon to feed Mew, Mew held his hand and finally spoke, " **I'm full. And why are we even here drinking soup?"**

Gulf pouted and looked at the remaining soup, he forwarded his hand again to feed Mew in a last attempt but Mew shook his head. Gulf nodded and kept the bowl back on the table.

" **Will you please say something??" ,** Mew tried again.

Gulf scanned his eyes around the room as if he was trying to remember something and then he stood up and ran inside the closet. He dashed back in the room in a jiffy and sat back on the sofa in his place, a box in his hand. He opened it and took out a small bottle of pills. He forwarded the medicine to Mew and then gave him a glass of water from the table.

Before Mew could protest or ask something else, Gulf spoke for the first time in the whole while, saying, " **Take the medicine Krub. You have fever."**

Mew's brows knitted together and he could finally connect all the dots and his eyes widened, " **You dragged me all the way to your room to take medicine and have soup because I was having fever?"**

Gulf shrugged his shoulder like _duh_ and then he nodded in confirmation.

Before Mew could speak something else, Gulf said, " **Now will you have your medicine or do I need to feed that to you myself??"**

Mew smiled a little and quickly did what he was told.

After gulping the water, Mew asked, " **Happy now?"**

Gulf nodded and said, " **Very."**

Mew chuckled and asked yet again, " **No but really why did you drag me here?"**

**"Because you were sick."** , Gulf replied as a matter of fact.

Mew smiled mischievously at that and said, **"Ohhh.. So were you worried about me Krub?"**

Gulf shrugged and then said simply, **"I didn't want you to get anymore sicker than you already were."**

Mew shook his head and said, not giving up, **"But that's not the answer to my question."**

**"I told you I didn't want you to be sick" ,** Gulf insisted, raising his head and looking at Mew directly now.

Mew scrunched his nose and said pouting his lips, **"Oh so you were not worried. You're just kind."**

Gulf furrowed his eyebrows at that and said immediately, **"When did I say I wasn't worried?"**

Mew lifted his head and leaned a bit forward, asking enthusiastically, raising his eyebrows up and down, **"So were you? Were you worried about me?"**

There was a long stretch of silence at that. Gulf took his time in answering the repeated question. Because honestly he's not the kind of person who'd openly say or express what he feels. Heck half of the time, he himself doesn't know what he feels. But in this matter, he knew _he was worried about Mew, He was so damn worried and he couldn't rest properly thinking that Mew wasn't well but he had to continue with the shooting of the whole cocktail party ._

Gulf started speaking honestly after much a thought _,_ **"I am…. I am worried. I was so worried when I didn't see you when I came into the Mansion in the evening. You should take care of yourself Krub Phi."**

Mew smiled at his honesty and he appreciated Gulf saying it even more because Mew can sense that Gulf isn't a very vocal kind of person but still he said it, that meant a lot to Mew.

" **I do take care of myself but I don't know why I started feeling unwell all of a sudden. But you don't worry. It is nothing serious."** , Mew replied smilingly and held Gulf's hands, squeezing them.

" **And Thank you so much for the soup and the medicine.You didn't have to do all this."** , Mew added.

Gulf squeezed Mew's hands listening to his words and said, " **Don't thank me. Wouldn't you do the same if it was me?"**

Mew instantly nodded at that. Gulf looked down at their entwined hands and slowly started drawing patterns on Mew's knuckles, stroking them with his thumb.

Mew gazed at Gulf and let him do whatever he was doing. A very comfortable and eased silence between them prevailed.

After a while Mew broke the silence and asked curiously, " **How did you manage it though? Isn't it dangerous for me to be here? Aren't the producers also staying here?"**

Gulf shook his head and explained, saying, " **Only me and my manager stay in this outhouse. My manager is sleeping down in his room. He doesn't come up to my room without my permission and especially at night. So, I think it is not very dangerous. It is just 3 so I thought it would be more dangerous in the backyard and you were sick as well so anyway you shouldn't stay out in the cold but I wanted to see you so….."** He pointed his hand at his room in the end.

Mew nodded in understanding, forming his lips in an O. 

" **Are you sleepy? It's your usual time of sleeping."** , Gulf asked.

Mew shook his head and said, " **No, I'm not sleepy anymore but I think I should get going. You should also sleep."**

Saying this Mew started to loosen his hold on Gulf's hands but Gulf clasped his hand tightly and said, " **Can't you stay a little longer?"**

Mew raised his brows at that. 

Looking at Mew's reaction, Gulf continued, looking down, " **I mean we do not get to talk much in front of the camera…. We both are on our guards in front of people.."**

Mew came a bit forward and wrapped his right arm around Gulf's shoulder, to which Gulf gladly leaned in and then Mew said, " **I was going to stay the first time you said it only, you don't need to explain. I understand."**

Gulf nodded and then they started talking and conversations started flowing about random things and then their lives, their experiences, their families and a lot more that they didn't even realize when both of them dozed off together on the couch.

°°°°°

Mew stirred in his sleep and he felt a weird pain in his neck.He groggily opened his eyes, but what he saw shocked him, because he noticed Gulf was sleeping beside him with his head on Mew's chest. Mew was fully awake then and he realized that they slept while talking. Mew scanned his eyes around the room to look for a clock and he found one on the wall in front of him. The digital clock read the time as 5:45 am . Mew's eyes widened because it was already morning and he was here in Gulf's room. He needed to hurry up and leave. He looked at Gulf's face and for a moment he just admired him because he looked so cute and at peace. However, Mew's admiration was short-lived because he was highly aware of the situation and he needed to hurry back to the main Mansion. 

Mew was contemplating whether he should just leave by himself or should he wake Gulf up in order to let him know that he needed to leave. He didn't want to disturb Gulf's sleep but then he thought about the possibility of running into Gulf's manager downstairs, if he decided to go back himself. Weighing the pros and cons, Mew decided it was only wise to wake Gulf up. Coming to the final decision, Mew called out Gulf's name but Gulf didn't move even an inch. Shaking his head, Mew called out Gulf's name and shook his body with the help of his arm that was wrapped around Gulf's shoulder.

Gulf squeezed his already closed eyes even more and moved a little, but Mew kept shaking him, which eventually woke him up. He looked up at Mew and he smiled sleepily at him.

Mew again looked at the clock and it was close to 6 already so he spoke up, " **I'm sorry I don't know when I dozed off in the night. I should have left."**

That made Gulf wake up completely and he sat up straight and said, " **It's not your fault. It's okay. What time is it now?"**

**"It's close to 6 and I need to leave. Will your manager be up right now?",** Mew asked, apprehension apparent in his voice.

Gulf shook his head and calmly said, " **No. He wakes up around 7 and wake me up by 8 so right now no one will be up. Don't worry, no one will see you."**

Mew nodded and said, " **Alright, Then I should leave now."**

Mew stood up and Gulf also followed his action standing up and said, " **Wait, I'll accompany you till the backyard."**

**"No!! That's not a good idea. Anyone can see you. I'll go myself, I saw the way last night." ,** Mew said instantly.

Gulf furrowed his eyebrows but nodded anyway and said, " **Okay, I'll drop you till the backdoor downstairs"**

Mew nodded at that. With that they both silently walked out of the room and descended the stairs looking around making sure that Gulf's manager was actually not awake. They gingerly reached the backdoor and Gulf silently opened it. Mew went out of the door and then turned around, he smiled at Gulf and said hurriedly, " **Thank you for taking care of me. I'll probably see you when there will be a shooting schedule next. Take care of yourself."**

Before Gulf could even reply, Mew turned around and walked away speedily.

Gulf frowned because he was slightly disappointed that Mew didn't even hug him before going. He didn't want to overthink but he couldn't help but think if Mew didn't really want to stay to talk to him more in the night? But then he recalled the conversations they had and he shook his head and chided himself for doubting Mew. Mew must have forgotten to hug him in his hurry. Yeah. Gulf slowly entered his room and wondered why was he even sulking over a hug, it was not a big deal. He wasn't even much of an affectionate person in his last relationship and he's not even in a relationship with Mew yet he's overthinking it this much. Gulf blamed all his overthinking on his sleep, because of which he decided to shut his mind and sleep again.

  
  


°°°°°

Mew entered his room with cautious and steady steps and he saw Max and Tul still sleeping. He heaved a sigh of relief and jumped on his bed. While lying down, Mew smiled thinking of the time he got to spend with Gulf, he got to know Gulf in a more intimate manner. Moreover, he couldn't help but smile wider thinking how Gulf was worried about him and how he turned all bossy when Mew wasn't having the medicine. He was recalling everything and he suddenly realized that he didn't hug Gulf before leaving because he was worried that Gulf would end up in trouble if anyone saw Mew there. _Will Gulf mind it?_ , Mew thought. But then he thought how Gulf is a very simple person and he must not have even realized something small as this. Mew closed his eyes and tried to catch some more sleep.

  
  


°°°°°

Mew woke up again around 8 and still everyone was sleeping. He got out of his bed and freshened up. He went down with his book, made himself a green tea and sat on the couch in the living room to catch up on some reading. The other guys started waking up after around an hour but no one approached Mew as they must have had a hangover so Mew also didn't talk as everyone was with their own groups, some in the kitchen , some in the garden , while some in the living room. After a while, some of the producers and camera crew came and informed them that they'll be recording their natural clips so they could continue doing whatever they usually do, which was a good thing as Mew continued reading his book. Not so long after Mew felt the couch shift beside him and looked up at Tul who was freshly showered and sat crossing his arms. 

Mew raised his brows and asked Tul, " **What's wrong? Why the long face? Do you have a hangover?"**

Tul glared at nothing in particular and replied, " **No! Me and Maxie had a fight."**

Mew chuckled and said, " **You two! So are you sulking at him now?"**

Tul pouted and laid his head on Mew's shoulder and said, " **Yess! It's not my faulttt. See he isn't even coming to make up to me."**

" **You both act like little kids together. You're fighting now but you'll be best buddies till the evening again. I've gotten so used to it already now." ,** Mew said, ruffling Tul's hair.

Tul pouted and said or rather whined, " **Nooo! This time it's a serious fight. Ughh I'm having a headache because of it."**

Mew chuckled yet again and started massaging Tul's head which was still laid on Mew's shoulder. Mew knows Max and Tul have gotten very close and they always stick together but they fight over small things like babies as well. Mew knew Tul was having a hangover that's why he was sulking at Max more than usual, so he tried to give him attention so that both of them could make up.

He was just silently listening to Tul's whining and chuckling listening to him, when he heard James voice, " **Oh My God Gulf!! What a pleasant surprise. Didn't know that my day was going to be so great that I'd get to see you early in the morning."**

Mew saw Gulf standing in the centre of the living room with a tight lipped smile and Gulf smiled a little at James' flirting.

Gulf seemed to be in a bad mood to Mew. Mew wondered what was wrong or was he over reading it. He kept looking at Gulf hoping that Gulf will look at him but when Gulf looked at Mew, he instantly averted his eyes and greeted the other guys. Mew and Tul also stood up to greet Gulf but Mew wondered what was going on.

°°°°°

_Gulf was woken up at 7:30 by his manager and the two producers who told them what was planned for the day. Gulf was grumpy because they woke him up earlier than his usual time and now they demanded that he gets ready and start the day._

_He silently took a shower and his stylists and make up artists were already there to groom him up. He greeted them silently and sat on the vanity chair and closed his eyes, letting them probe and pull his hair and poke his face with different kind of brushes and what not to get him ready._

  
  


_After almost one and a half hour later, he was ready and then the producers again briefed him about some activities that they needed to do and some standard speeches that he'd to give in front of the boys as usual._

_He was informed that the contestants were not aware that he was coming to the Mansion so that they could record their natural surprised reactions and Gulf could also see them in their natural habitat._

_They reached the Mansion and Gulf was told that the cameras were already shooting. He walked inside silently along with Mild. As soon as he stepped his foot inside, he could clearly see Mew and Tul right in front of him on the couch, with Tul's head on Mew's shoulder and Mew laughing at whatever Tul was telling him and then Mew started massaging Tul's head and both of them talking very animatedly, laughing and very comfortable in their own zone._

_James, who was sitting on the chair across the little bar counter in the living room immediately saw Gulf and he noticed Gulf heavily staring at Mew and Tul who were talking to each other and didn't notice Gulf._

_James stood up and happily greeted or rather flirted with Gulf , which attracted everyone's attention and then almost all of them scurried over to greet Gulf._

°°°°°

After everyone greeted Gulf, Teemild spoke up, " **Good Morning Gentlemen! I hope you all are doing well since you got to see your Bachelor early in the morning. So, Gulf had a great week and he didn't want to waste any time. He wants to know you all more so here he is today with you all. And there's a small setup for a pool party on this hot day for you all around the swimming pool. So what are you waiting for? Get your swimming trunks out and have a great day with your bachelor."**

All the guys hooted and rejoiced, to which Gulf gave them a small forced smile.

The cameras stopped shooting as they were now going to shift to the pool area, while the contestants were told that they needed to come down in 10 minutes.

Gulf went ahead to the pool area and sat on the edge of the pool, dipping his legs in the pool. The water was warm and it gave Gulf a tingly sensation. 

  
  


Gulf had a lot on his mind. He had observed that Mew and Tul are close before too but what he felt today seeing them, he never felt before. Gulf usually isn't the possessive type of person. But he'd be lying if he said that he's not feeling possessive right now. Perhaps, many things altogether are making him feel like this. For starters, he had this tiny feeling inside him that maybe Mew didn't want to stay and talk to him more, then he didn't hug him goodbye, which he admits is silly on his part to overthink about it and he would've forgotten it all but then what he saw, he couldn't get it out of his mind. Tul is good looking and smart just like Mew, maybe Mew would like him more…..? No! He scolded himself for thinking nonsense. Thinking too much was messing his mind. He won't think about it anymore.

He closed his eyes and sighed. His manager patted him on his back and asked him if he was okay, to which Gulf tiredly nodded. His manager came back, give him juice and told him that the shooting is starting anytime now. Gulf took the juice and nodded at him. 

  
  


Not long after, he could hear the commotion of the guys coming, so he braced himself and rolled his shoulders. He put on his best smiley face as he could despite his edgy mood.

All the guys came and Gulf stood up, taking his legs out of the pool, the glass of juice still in his hand and said, " **Hellloo all of you! Let's have some good relaxed time and some honest and open conversations today!"**

All the guys were served with juices already and they all cheered.

One of guys took the first chance he got and took Gulf away to have some private time with him. Mew kept looking and trying to understand what was going on in Gulf's mind but for the first time he literally had no idea. The pool party was basically the same thing like the cocktail night but the only difference was the change of setting and name and that there was no rose ceremony after this. 

Gulf came back with the guy who had taken him to talk alone. Mew thought that he should just go and try to talk to Gulf to know what's wrong but before Mew could stand up, James was already beside Gulf and they walked out of the pool area again. Mew closed his eyes and shook his head.

°°°°°

Gulf and James walked to the patio and they sat on the cushioned chairs there. Aa usual, James started talking, telling him how happy he was to see Gulf so early in the morning and how he missed him. Gulf smiled at him and told him that he was also glad to see all of them ( _which was almost a lie, because he'd rather just sleep off his moodiness than to socialize and hold long conversations with people_ )

James asked Gulf a question, " **Okay since we are getting to know each other, I've a question. What is one of the most important things in a relationship according to you?"**

Gulf pondered over the question and took some to think about the answer, but he eventually said, " **Well that's a tough question. Because I think a good relationship is a balance of a lot of things, but if you were to ask me about one thing, I'd probably say Honesty. I believe honesty is very important for a relationship. Especially for me, I regard it very high."**

James tilted his head listening to that and he spoke up, his words calculated, " **Since you mentioned honesty, there's something that has been bothering me and I was not going to bring that up, but I'm concerned about you, so I'd just get it off my chest and be honest with you. There are some people here who do not seem genuine and like… they're probably not here for the right reasons. I'm just telling you this because I'm concerned about you and i don't want you to be blindsided at the end of this."**

Gulf looked up at James at that, confusion clear in his face when he said, " **I appreciate you looking out for me but could you be more specific? Who are you talking about and why do you think so?"**

James, who was already looking at Gulf, answered immediately, " **I mean I was not going to name anyone but since you're asking, I'd rather be honest with you. People like Tul and Mew are not here for the right reasons. They are probably here for a free vacation or just the glamour and attention. I don't know if you noticed it or not, but it seems……. that there is probably something going on between them too. They always stick together and their room is also the same and Mew is so sweet with him unlike everyone else."** James said it all knowing completely well that Gulf did notice those two in the morning together.

Gulf's face was unreadable but James could tell that Gulf wasn't happy to hear whatever he said. Looking at Gulf, James was worried for a moment that he made a mistake and maybe Gulf will take all this against James only.

James spoke up again, his voice a bit unsure now, " **I was just looking out for you. I know you are such a nice person so I just wanted that you get the best only."**

Gulf looked at James, his face very serious and he said, " **Thank you for looking out for me. Can you give me some lone time please?"**

James immediately nodded and stood up. He hurriedly said his goodbye and scurried out of the patio.

Gulf looked down at his lap and cursed the situation in his mind. So much for not thinking anymore eh. As much as he wanted to not think, he had to think and now probably confront Mew and Tul. Gulf knew in his heart what James said couldn't be true. Yeah he might be a little possessive in the morning but he doesn't doubt Mew's intention for even a second. He just felt insecure about himself. But now whatever James had said was already recorded and if he didn't talk about it to Mew or Tul then their name will be on the question.

Gulf closed his eyes and rested his head on the table in front of him hiding his face with his arms. He just needed to clear it all up. He was aware of the cameras still recording his every moment and he felt so frustrated.

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

He was interrupted from his deep thoughts by the voice of footsteps. He kept silent but a voice spoke, " **Hey. Are you okay?"**

Gulf tiredly raised his head from the table and replied to Mew, " **Yes P'Mew. I'm okay."**

**"Ummm, did I disturb you? Should I come back later?"** , Mew asked unsure.

Gulf thought about it and he shook his head and stood up , saying, " **No Krub. Let's go and chat somewhere else."**

Mew nodded and they both walked to the garden silently, some cameras already working there.

They sat on one of the benches and Mew spoke up, " **Are you not feeling well?"**

**"I'm fine Krub."** , Gulf simply replied.

Mew was so confused looking at Gulf's behaviour and asked yet again, **"Is something troubling you?"**

**"Ummm, I just have a lot in my mind. Forget about it. You were not well the last time I saw you at the cocktail party. How are you now?",** Gulf asked, trying very hard to be normal.

Mew decided not to force Gulf if he didn't want to share and rather change the topic as he tried to do and replied, **"I'm fine now. I took the medicines and they worked for me."**

**"That's good and what about your journey so far? Are you liking it here? Are you getting along with others?"** , Gulf asked, trying to keep the conversation neutral.

Mew was confused because why was Gulf asking him about others. Mew always refrains to talk about the other guys to Gulf because he wants their limited time to be just about themselves only, but since Gulf asked, Mew answered truthfully, **" Ummm, I'm just settling. And yeah I've made some good friends here, especially Tul and Max. I'm quite close to them."**

Gulf's head perked up at the mention of Tul's name and he couldn't help but say with a serious face, **"Oh! Aren't you and P'Tul too close to each other?"**

Mew frowned because Gulf's question didn't sound right to Mew, but just to give him a benefit of doubt, Mew said, **"What do you mean?"**

Gulf looked around and shrugged his shoulders saying, **"Nothing. I just meant what I asked. I was just confused if you both are too close to each other or not."**

This time Mew was sure what Gulf was asking and he was beyond agitated to even think that Gulf was saying something like this. He couldn't help but exclaim his name in a louder voice than usual, **"Gulf!!!"**

Hearing Mew raise his voice, Gulf lost it and snapped saying, **"Do not raise your voice at me!!! I hate it when people raise their voice at me!"**

Mew was so angry but he tried his best to control it. He took a deep breath and gritted his teeth and said each word loud and clear but his voice lower now, **"Okay, I'm sorry for raising my voice at you. But yes. Me and Tul are close because he's like my younger brother."**

With saying that Mew stood up, because he was more than pissed and he didn't want to argue or fight anymore than they already did in front of the producers and the cameras, **"Please excuse me. I'd let you talk to the other guys now. Bye"**

As soon as the first time he asked the question, Gulf knew he was messing things up unnecessarily but he snapped at Mew's rash tone impulsively and messed everything up more. Looking at Mew's face now, Gulf felt so restless because he knew he screwed up . In an attempt to mend things up, Gulf spoke up **"P'Mew!!"**

But Mew had already turned around and started walking out of the garden, not sparing a single glance towards Gulf.

♡♡

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Its very long yet again.
> 
> So, it seems that MewGulf had an arguement for the first time. What do you guys think about it, please let me know in the comments. I'd be looking forward to your comments. Do you guys think this chapter was a filler? 
> 
> Honestly I'm myself not sure how this chapter turned out. This was very difficult to write and it took me a couple of days to write and I'd have to say idk why I felt so demotivated to write this chapter. Hopefully, it wont be the case in the next chapter.
> 
> Toodles🌸


End file.
